Rise of the Dragon Lord
by Dragonman Lord
Summary: A blue-haired teen wakes up in a prison cell with no memory of his life except for one name; Serena Anne Dell. Follow him as he searches for this person, while meeting allies, enemies and finding out more about the mysterious Dragon Lord. (OC crew centered story, appearances by characters who are in the series)
1. Chapter 1

One Piece: Rise of the Dragon Lord

One Piece belongs to Oda

OC's are mine

Prologue: The Pirate King and the Dragon Lord

Wealth, Power, Fame the Pirate King Gol D. Roger had it all. Twenty years ago, he was captured and executed in his hometown Louge Town. At his execution, when asked where the treasure of the world was, he announced to all that were gathered, "My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! I have hidden it all in one place." With these words people, all over the world began searching for the late pirate king's treasure called the One Piece. Thus, began the Golden Age of Pirates!

Alongside the Pirate King there was another important figure, The Dragon Lord, also known as the King of the Skies. The Dragon Lord's name was lost to all except for the people who knew him. But in all his adventures he was tied closely to the Pirate King. The Dragon Lord defeated every dragon man he came across and assisted the Pirate king in his most trying moments. He was never found when the Pirate King's crew scattered. Some say he was killed before the Pirate King's execution, while others say he awaits the next Pirate King to claim the One Piece. Now, Dragonmen all over the world search for the Dragon Lord to take the name of King of the Skies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: A Death Sentence!? Enter the Mysterious Blue-Haired Teen!

In the South Blue on a certain island was a prison, known as the South Blue Prison. The Prison was moderately big with a large courtyard, where some Marine soldiers were training. On the twenty foot, tall walls were multiple sentries making their rounds, there was only one way out, a fifteen-foot-tall gate with the only way to open them was two winches in each side. Inside the prison, itself, there were no shouts of agony, fist fights or complaints of hunger. The only sound was the snoring of one occupant inside a cell that was guarded by three Marines of different heights.

"Man, that guy can really snore it up." The guard of average height said in a complaining tone. He had dark red hair that went down to his ears, a pointed chin and peachy complexion.

"I'm kind of surprised he could snore at all" the shortest Marine said in a youthful tone, "In all honesty he should be dead." This one had black hair that barely showed from under his cap, had a slightly pointed chin and a pale complexion.

"Agreed." The tallest and burliest said in a deep voice. He had yellow-green hair that went down to his back, a solid jaw and chin with a tan complexion.

"Well, he's probably gonna die anyway knowing who he fell on." The complaining guard said.

"Indeed. "The burly guard said again.

"Can't you say anything but one word sentences for once?" The complaing guard asked irritably to the tall guard.

"No." the guard said.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why damn it?!"

"…."

"Because."

"Are you trying to annoy me?!" the average guard asked angrily.

"Yes."

"GAHHHHH!" the compliang guard yelled shaking the burly guard's shirt, shaking him back and forth.

The shortest guard ignored his companion's actions and took another look back at the guy in the dark cell. The guy laying on his back on the floor had shaggy dark blue medium length hair, his face was one of a teen becoming a man and looked about 5' 7". For clothes, he had on a dark blue over shirt, with a white under shirt, blue jean pants, and black boots. He also had a dark green armband on his right upper arm with the letters SAD on it. The short Marine sighed and said in a quiet voice, "Another life is going to be taken, this one from a guy my age." The irritated guard stopped shaking the tall Marine and they both looked at him with sympathetic faces.

In the Prison Commander's Office

Sitting at a desk in front of a large window was the Prison Commander. He had a rather bulky nose and a mean looking face, for hair he had just a single long black hair that came out the top of his head and curled slightly to the right. For clothes his torso was covered with white bandages, he had on blue Marine pants and Black shoes. On his back was a cape that said justice on it and a rapier that was twice his size, this man was South Blue's Prison Commander, Dou Fus. The room itself was filed with pictures of Dragons killing people or burning down villages. The Commander was currently reading a rather large book with a scowl on his face, on the left of him was a snail that was currently sleeping, a snot bubble coming out of its nose. _T-T-That stupid kid! H-H-How dare he fall on my magnificence! I just can't wait until-_

Suddenly, the snail woke up and began saying, "Wakawaka Wakawaka, Wakawa- Kachack." It stopped once the scowling Commander picked up the receiver on the snail's shell.

"W-W-Who dares to call me?!" yelled the commander irritably into the receiver.

"Sorry sir, I just wanted to let you know that the Vice Commander has come back from his mission, but…" The snail said in a man's voice, depressed.

"O-O-Oh really? T-T-That is great news! B-B-Be sure to send him up at once." The Commander's scowl turned into more of a grimace.

"Sir, you should also know that the men who went with him have all perished." The snail said still in a depressed voice.

"S-S-So? I-I-Is that all?" The Commander asked in a confused tone.

"Y-Yes Commander Dou Fus." The snail said nervously.

"D-D-Did you just call me a DOOFUS?! I-I-I ought to kill you instead of that boy!" The Commander yelled into the receiver.

"N-No sir that is your name. I meant no offense." The snail said in a placating tone.

"O-O-Oh…" The commander said, causing the snail to have a massive sweat drop on the back of its shell. "W-W-Well then do as I say, grunt." He hung the receiver back onto the snail, making the snail say 'Kachack."

Right after he hung up the transponder Snail the door slammed open and the Commander exclaimed, "W-W-What is it now?!" And looked at the door. Standing at the door was a giant of a man with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, he had a brown stubble, his hair was covered with a blue and white bandana with the Marine logo on it. For clothing, he had for a shirt was a white vest, black shorts, and blue boots, this man is Vice-Commander Restrun.

"H-H-Hey there Restrun! H-H-How are you doing?" Dou asked turning his scowl upward toward a grimace again.

"So…I'm doing fine how about…so…you?" Restrun asked walking to the desk, his voice monotone.

"F-F-Fine, fine so, where is it?" The commander asked looking expectantly at the Vice Commander.

"So…It's down in the kitchen…so…I told one of the…so…cooks there that it's specifically…so…for you and to prepare…so…just how you like it." Restrun said.

"A-A-Ah my thanks my friend!" Dou replied, "Y-Y-You always know what I like, I think I might eat it tonight and execute that boy with it tomorrow! I-I-It will be a great day for me! Hachachachhach!"

"So…Yes it will…so." Restrun replied his voice still monotone.

In the kitchen

The kitchen was filled with cooks making food and cleaning dishes one cook was looking at something on the counter.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This." A cook said punctuating each word, his face turning blue. One of the cooks walking by looked over the other's shoulder and turned blue as well.

"That's thing's rotten!" he yelled out.

"Not only that but, it just doesn't feel right, you know? I mean look at those swirls!" the first cook said. "Whatever, the Vice Commander said to give it to the prisoner."

"That's messed up it might kill him before his execution!"

"Ain't that true." The cook replied, sighing. "Better go get a knife." The cook walked away leaving in full view the object he was talking about. Resting on top of a cutting board was a dark green dragon fruit with swirls all over it.

At the blue haired teen's cell

The average Marine was once again shaking the tall Marine, while the shortest just sighed, then realized that it was silent, except for the Marine who was shaking his companion. The snoring had stopped in the cell causing the shortest of the three guards to turn and see the teen stirring.

"Hey guys, stop it. He's waking up." He said to the other two, who looked towards the cell.

"Finally!" the loud Marine exclaimed, letting go of the tall marine and looking back at the cell. The blue haired teen sat up and let out a huge yawn while stretching. When he stopped, he opened his eyes and looked at the three guards in front of him who looked right back at him. After a couple of seconds, he finally asked, "Who am I?" causing all three guards to face plant on the ground.

"You can't ask us that!" The two shortest Marines yelled angrily, slapping the bars of the cage, so did the tall one, but he just slapped.

"Oh….Then, who are you guys?" The teen asked looking around the cell. "And, where am I?"

"I'm Call." Said the short guard

"The name's Sall!" the average one exclaimed.

"Dall." Said the tall one.

"What weird names." The blue haired teen said, with a bored face.

"At least we know ours!" Sall yelled with shark teeth, while the blue haired teen just shrugged blowing off the insult.

"As for where you are, you're in the South Blue Prison, you fell out of the sky and onto our Commander. You're lucky that you just have amnesia and not dead." Call answered.

"South Blue? Whatever, I fell out of the sky though? That's totally sweet!" The blue-haired teen exclaimed.

"Yeah…totally sweet." Call muttered, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head. "Well what about that armband on your right arm? Are those your initials?" The blue-haired teen looked at his right arm and a look of realization flashed across his face, then a smile started to appear, as the face of a young woman with dark green hair and dark blue eyes went through his mind.

"No, those are the initials of someone important to me." The blue haired teen replied, lightly touching the armband.

"Who?" asked the All Trio in synch.

"

Serena Anne Dell." Blue replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Memories of the Past! What a Terrible Meal!

The three Marines were looking at the teen who, had a look of happiness on his face. "Serena Anne Dell?" Call asked.

"A girlfriend perhaps? Eh, Eh?" Sall said winking at the teen, and nudging the bars with his elbow.

Blue blushed a bit and said, "Something like that." He closed his eyes as a memory passed through his mind.

Ten years ago, on Blue's Home Island

A seven-year-old boy with blue hair was running swiftly through a large forest head towards the dojo where he trains. He was wearing a black shirt, gi pants and had a look of fear as he ran while all around him he heard the rushing water of waterfalls. _Dang it! Master is gonna kill me if I'm late again!_ Blue thought sweating up a storm. Suddenly, he heard something being thrown against a tree, causing him to stop and look towards the sound. "What the heck was that?" Blue said walking to the noise, bringing his hands up into a fighting position. _Always be vigilant, boy!_ He heard his master in his mind.

A few minutes of walking through the forest, he came upon a waterfall with a pool of water at the bottom and large rocks that surrounded the pool. The thing that really drew his attention was the dark green haired girl around his age sitting on one of the boulders. She was wearing a green shirt, blue jean pants, and she was holding in her hands a dark green armband. Blue attempted to sneak up on her but he fell over on his face and hit it square on the ground, drawing the girl's attention.

"W-Who are you?" the green haired girl asked, making young Blue look up and see her eyes, which were revealed to be as dark blue as his hair with tears coming down from them, she brought her hands up into a fighting stance, seeing the stranger.

Blue stood up, smiled and said, "I'm ... ...," Blue cocked his head. "why are you crying?"

The girl wiped her eyes and glared at him saying, "I wasn't crying."

"Yes, you were." Blue replied.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Wasn't."

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead and she yelled, "NO I WASN'T."

"You're cute when you're angry." Blue said still smiling making Serena blush.

"Wh-what?" she asked looking at the ground now, cheeks still red.

"You. Are. Cute." Blue said then started laughing at her reaction, his laugh was contagious to the girl and she began to laugh too.

As their laughter ended Serena held out her hand, the one without the arm band in it and the blue haired teen shook it with his own. "Thank you, ..., my name's Serena Anne Dell, my friends call me Rena though."

"No problem! So why were you not crying then, Rena?" Blue asked making her smile lower into a frown as the question went through her mind. She pictured a black-haired boy with cat like eyes and a devilish smirk, walking off and throwing something on the ground harshly.

"I-I tried giving a boy my armband, but," Serena began bowing her head down, causing her eyes to be covered, "he told me he was only friends with me to get closer to my friend." She started shaking in rage again and squeezed the armband tightly. Blue's eyes flashed with anger as he jumped onto a nearby rock.

"WHERE IS THAT JERK!?" Blue yelled angrily the whites of his eyes showing, making the girl jump in surprise. "I'LL KICK HIS ASS!"

Serena blinked rapidly, surprised, and then said "Um…you can't do that he ran off with my friend and her family to the sea."

"Oh." Blue said calming down, then a second later got angry again. "THEN I'LL GO OUT TO SEA AND KICK HIS ASS!" Serena looked at him in surprise once again and giggled soon turning into full blown laughter at his face and soon he was joining her as well.

Present Day Blue's Cell

Blue was taken out of his memories by the sound of footfalls coming down the corridor. He looked up at the bars as the All Trio stood at attention with their rifles over their chests.

"Who's there?" Sall and Call asked, while Dall looked questionably towards the footsteps

"Don't worry, screw up triplets it's just me with the prisoner's food." Said a Marine holding some cut up green fruit and meat on a platter. The All trio visibly relaxed, but were slightly put off by the screw up part. The Marine knelt and slid the platter through the gap at the bottom of the bars, then began walking away.

"Thanks!" Blue yelled out to the Marine, who could only think, while walking away swiftly, _That kid is going to die before his execution…_ The All trio looked at the platter, their faces turned green at the sight of the fruit.

Call spoke in a disgusted voice, "Hey, are you sure you want to eat…" Blue started eating the food swiftly without a care, "…that?"

"Thif tapf groff." Strahl said, chowing down on the food.

"DON'T TALK WITH YOU"RE MOUTH FULL!" Yelled Call and Sall, smacking the prison cell, while Dall just smacked the wall.

"I canpf tof hurfy." Blue said, finishing it up, then, as the last bit was swallowed up, he got a thousand-yard stare, then suddenly fell over.

"AHHHHH! HE DIED!" Call exclaimed, while Sall looked in shock, and Dall looked on calmly.

Soon, snoring was heard once again, causing the louder two to fall over, exclaiming, "He's asleep, again!" Dall just fell over.

"Jeez what a weirdo." Sall stated Call and Dall could only just nod, the former dumbstruck. In between snores, Blue said ". promise…. promise…. Rena…"

Flashback Six Years Ago- Strahl's Island

Blue was once again running down the path to his school, only this time the other way. He was wearing the same outfit but was slightly taller and had some bruises on his body. _Freakin' Master, couldn't you have let me off a little?_ Blue thought, a pout on his face.

"...!" yelled a feminine voice from behind him and Blue turned right around recognizing the voice. He smiled seeing the green haired girl he had met four years ago, she had grown as well and was currently wearing a light yellow tank top, blue capris, and a pair of sandals. As she got closer, Blue began to pout once again, seeing that she was slightly taller than himself. When she got, closer and saw his pout, she began to frown. "What's with you?"

"How are you taller than me? I'm a boy, I should be taller." Blue replied.

She was confused at first the realization dawned on her and she began to giggle. "Well, maybe you're just going to be a shorty all your life." She said continuing to walk down the path with a grin. Blue grumbled and began following her as well. It was quiet for a while, until Rena asked, "So, how was training with the Master?"

Blue shivered, forgetting about his embarrassment earlier, "You don't want to know... but he did say that within the next year I could help protect the island." Strahl began to cheer up a bit near the end.

Rena looked surprised, then slightly worried, as she stopped and asked, "So you're not gonna be around that often anymore?"

"What do you mean?" Blue asked confused, stopping abruptly when he noticed she had stopped, her bangs covered her eyes as she looked like she was shaking.

"You're gonna be all over the place, right? We won't be able to hang out so much…" Rena said sadly.

Blue walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, had to look slightly up at her face and said with a smile "Rena, I'll always hang out with you no matter what. Even if I'm on the other side of the island I'll always meet you each and every day."

Rena looked at him once again, little tears in her eyes. "Really?" She asked, then, when he nodded his head she wiped her eyes with her arm and after he let go of her shoulders, she quickly grabbed his left hand. Strahl looked at her questionably as she dug around in her pocket. She brought out a green piece of fabric and placed it in the hand of the arm she was holding. "Then promise." She said, slightly blushing. Blue took a glance at the thing in his hand then upon realizing what it was began blushing as well he looked up at her eyes again and saw a worried look overtake them.

Blue looked at the thing in his hand, nodded and placed it on his right arm then, grabbed her hands, Rena looked in disbelief and happiness as Blue said, "Rena I promise that I will always be there for you every day no matter what and if I we're ever split apart I will find you." Serena smiled widely as she looked right at the green fabric on his right arm, an armband with the initials S.A.D.

 _That's a worthy promise…_ said a mysterious voice as Blue's dream turned white.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Truth of South Blue Prison! Time To Escape!

Present Day, South Blue Prison- Blue's Cell

Blue slowly woke up to the sound of whispering on the other side of his cell door. He sat up groggily and yawned loudly catching the attention of the three whispering guards, who instantly turned around.

"What were you guys-" Blue began, but noticed something odd about the three of them. "Guys? What happened to you?!"

The All trio were covered in bruises from head to toe, blackened eyes and cuts. The three guards turned around, hiding their faces, the two most talkative muttered, "We fell."

"Liars." Blue stated causing the three guards to flinch at his blunt statement. "What's the truth?" The three guards looked at each other then, sighed.

"The truth is...this prison..." Call began, his voice laced with emotion, "is our prison." Blue looked confused at his statement.

"Five years ago, the current commander was the second in command to our original commander, who was known as a saint to his troops and even the prisoners." Call said reminiscing, visualizing a rather tall man with a cape on his back that had the word justice on it. "The Fleet Admiral Sengoku himself gave him a promotion somewhere and he took it wanting to help the civilians of the world."

"The instant he left our current commander, Dou Fus," Blue chuckled a little at his name, while Sall continued the story. "became a real asswipe. He started killing off all the prisoners that were here and as soon as there were no more he started sending the guards out on certain missions that none of them came back from. The only person to ever come back was the second-in-command, Restrun."

"He sounds like an ass." Blue said, making the three guards nod in agreement. "But that doesn't explain why you guys are covered in wounds."

The All Trio looked down in shame and Call began to explain, "Well... while you were asleep, the commander came down…"

FLASHBACK- three hours ago

The All Trio were staring ahead in front of Blue's jail cell, occasionally one would look back to check on Blue. Soon, they heard feet hitting the concrete and instantly they turned towards the sound and Sall announced, "Who the hell goes there!?"

"H-H-Hachachachhach!" Came a laugh from where the steps came from, causing all three guards to freeze up. From the shadows came two figures, Commander Dou Fus and Vice Commander Restrun, the former the one that was laughing. "C-C-Calm down you morons. I-I-It is only I your great commander. H-H-Here to take a look at the damned boy, Hachacha-" The Commander stopped laughing once he noticed that blue haired boy was on his back. "G-G-Gah! H-H-He's dead!" Then he heard the snoring from the boy. "O-Oh he's just sleeping, I don't want him dead till tomorrow! H-H-Hachachachhach!"

"S-Sir about that could you let him off it's not like he meant to fall on you." Call said. The Commander looked at him for a second then picked him up by the throat. His two fellow guards looked in fear at the commander and worry for their friend.

"Y-Y-You dare to tell me what I should do, boy?" asked the commander angrily.

"It…was…a…. suggestion…" Call gasped out, while Dou Fus squeezed tighter.

"I-I-I have grown tired of you three, you screw up everything I tell you to do. Y-Y-You break plates when you hand out food, you can never go on missions because you end up impeding other soldiers. W-W-Worst of all you refuse to execute the prisoners when I say so. I-I-If there were more Marines stationed here I would execute you three with that boy. J-J-Just be glad I am in a good mood today." The commander dropped Call who started coughing while the other went over to him swiftly. The Commander began walking away along with Restrun back the way they came. "T-T-That boy will be executed tomorrow no matter what anyone says."

Call felt a surge of anger as he remembered what Blue had said, _Those are the initials of someone really important to me…_ "The…reason…" Call began as Dou Fus turned to look at him another voice filled his head and he saw a man begging for his life as he was dragged by the hair by Dou Fus. Yelling _I only stole that food for my family!_ , "Why we do those things is because you don't have our respect!" The Commander' eyes turned bloodshot with anger. "Those prisoners had families or loved ones! The Marines you send on suicide missions are the same!" Finally, he remembered a marine get stabbed through the chest by the Commander for letting a little boy who had been found on a crew of pirates' escape. Call looked up defiantly at the Commander. "You will never be like our former commander!" Rage filled the Commander's eyes as he began walking back to Call. Sall and Dall Stood in front of him as the Commander approached bracing themselves to stand up for Call. When the Commander approached close enough he threw a hard punch at them and started beating them down, eventually he took out his rapier and started cutting and stabbing them. All the while Restrun stared emotionlessly at the scene, then looked at Blue with an equally emotionless face.

FLASHBACK END

The cell was quiet as Blue looked down, his hair covering his eyes while the three guards looked at him.

"Hey are you-" Sall began but was interrupted by massive yell that came from Blue as he stood up.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Blue yelled, the whites of his eyes showing. The three Marines jumped at his yell. "Let me out now, you three!" He yelled out, making the three Marines look at each other then look back at him.

"Actually we have a plan to get you out of here safely." Sall said calmingly. "Just one thing though."

"Promise." Dall said.

"Don't go after the Commander. He's our problem." Call said his eyes filled with determination.

Blue stared at the three for a long time angrily then, crossing his arms, said "Fine, but if I see the asshole doing something I don't like, I'll beat his ass into next year."

"Fine, put these on." Sall said throwing a sack into the cell, making it land in front of Strahl. As the three turned away, Call looked at Sall incredulously, to which Sall said, "Don't worry, we won't be anywhere near them." Strahl opened the sack revealing a white marine hat and shirt. The three turned around as Blue put on the clothes, after the rustling stopped the three turned around, where they saw Blue standing there with the marine shirt unbuttoned, his hat covering some of his blue hair, and his armband was on above the Marine shirt.

"You can't wear it like that! The other guards will easily notice you!" Call yelled with shark teeth, he then sighed and said, "At least button up the shirt and cover up the armband." Blue buttoned up the shirt and partially covered up the armband.

"I am NOT going to hide my armband completely." Blue said stubbornly.

"But-" Call began.

"It's fine let him do what he wants," Sall interrupted and unlocked the door. "Okay, our goal right now is to escape while the rest of the guards are at dinner. There will be a couple of guards stationed on the walls still but the majority will be at dining hall, so while Dall and I distract the guards remaining, Call will lead you to a dinghy to escape in."

"What about you guys? Won't you get in trouble for helping me escape?" Blue asked, stepping out the open gate.

"We don't care whether we live or die as long as you get out safely." Call said.

"We won't allow another person to be wrongly killed." Sall added.

"Justice." Dall finished. Blue smiled at them seeing their determination and nodded.

"Alright then, let's get going." Call said, they all began walking calmly down the hallway and through the base. When they walked by other Marines, Blue noticed that they would look to the side or down, like they were attempting to avoid interacting with them.

Sall, who was walking behind Blue, noticed this and said, quietly, "Like we said before, us three are not the Fake Commander's favorites, so the others try to avoid us for fear of the Fake's anger."

"Is he really that tough?" Blue asked, imagining a really buff guy in a Marine uniform.

"Yeah. He has a giant rapier that can pierce through anything, even Devil Fruit users. They say that he once killed a Logia user with a single thrust of his rapier. Not only that the second in command, Restrun, is powerful as well. He once wrestled a Lion Giant to the ground without getting a single scratch." Call said as they passed into another hallway that had even less Marines and windows along the left side, showing the deep blue sea.

"Damn. That's impressive." Blue said then several seconds later asked, "What's a Devil Fruit?"

The All Trio sweat dropped and thought _Then why'd you say it was impressive?_ "A Devil Fruit is a special fruit that when eaten, gives the person that eats it powers, such as having power over an element, turning into an animal, or changing the person's anatomy to use supernatural abilities. The downside to them though is the eater becomes weak and is a hammer in water." Call said informatively.

"Sounds pretty weird." Blue said putting a hand on his chin in thought, imagining transforming into a chicken with a blue crest, falling into a puddle and dying.

"You know I've heard some strange rumor s about Devil Fruits." Sall began as they turned right down a large hallway. "I mean not much is known about them, so they say other mysterious things happen when you eat one. Like hearing voices, seeing strange memories, even loss of your soul!"

"Now that is just a full-blown rumor. Sounds more like a bad scary story." Call said as they all finally made it to the large front door. Blue stared intently at the door as he smelled a strange odor coming from the other side. "Alright, Dall, Blue you guys wait here, me and Sall will check ahead."

 _Be careful, there's a strong enemy behind there_. The voice from earlier said in Blue's mind, confusing him. Call and Sall pushed open the doors revealing the bright evening sun, blinding all of them. When the blindness cleared, they all looked in shock at the sight waiting for them. Standing in the courtyard was the entire prison personnel pointing their rifles at them and standing on a platform were Dou Fus and Restrun, the former with his arms crossed, his large rapier on his back and the latter standing off to the side, two shields on his arms.

"H-Hachachachhach!" Dou Fus laughed, making the four look towards him directly. "W-Welcome Screw Up Trio and hated prisoner! I-I have been waiting!"

"How?!" The all trio exclaimed with bug eyes as Blue tore off the Marine shirt and cap.

"Y-Y-You fools, I know everything that happens in this prison! " The Commander laughed loudly.

"Who's the ugly guy with the weird voice?" Blue asked looking confused. All Marines in the courtyard dropped their jaws in shock and the scooted away from the blue-haired man and the platform in fear as a dark aura erupted from the bandaged man.

"He's Dou Fus, the fake Commander." Call whispered to Blue, who turned to look slightly at him.

"Oh. Why does he look like a mummy?" Blue asked said out loud so everyone can hear, turning back to look at the Commander.

"Y-Y-You did this to me you dumbass!" Dou Fus replied angrily. "Y-You landed right on top of me from the sky!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry about that I completely forgot!" Blue said rubbing his head, causing the all Trio and Marine grunts to fall over in shock.

"M-Men, bring that boy here! A-And kill those three nincompoops!" The Commander yelled angrily. All the Marines surged forward wielding melee weapons of all types as the Trio retreated behind the doors, Blue just stood there, eyes shrouded by his blue hair.

The All Trio looked back from behind the doors to see him just standing there as still as stone. "Blue! Get over here quick! We'll cover you while you escape!"

"H-Hachachachhach! T-T-The boy has given up, this is going to be a fine execution!" Dou Fus said as the first wave arrived to him. "H-Hachha-" the Commander stopped laughing as several Marines were blasted back past him. "E-Eh?" He looked closer and saw something that caused his eyes to bug out.

Blue was standing in the same spot with his hands up in a fighting stance. A Marine charged forward and Blue instinctively kicked him in the chest blasting him back into the crowd of Marines with enough force to knock some back with him. One Marine tried to attack him from behind, but he was grabbed by the arm and thrown into several Marines, then another Marine tried to strike him from the side with a sword, and Blue punched him in the head and into a wall along with the Marines behind him. Every time a Marine would attack him the blue-haired man would instantly respond with a powerful strike or a throw. Soon, the Marines stopped attacking and were shaking in fear at the blue haired man who stood amongst a crowd of unconscious bodies.

"What the hell? Where'd he learn to fight like that?" Sall yelled as the other two stared in shock.

"W-What is he?" One Marine asked falling over in fear.

"Where in the hell did he come from?!"

"He's a monster!" Another Marine yelled as he backed into a dense object and turned his head seeing the Vice Commander standing there.

"So…move aside soldier." Restrun said and the soldier instantly complied, as did all the other soldiers, creating a path to the blue-haired man who was scowling at the Commander. When the Vice-Commander made it to the end of the ring of Marines, he said, "So…why do you fight? So…you are outnumbered, have…so, no memory and only three…so, allies."

"I'll gladly kick all of your asses because you are trying to attack my friends!" Blue exclaimed, then pointed at the Commander. "But that bastard is going to get it ten times worse for what he did to my friends and what he has done to all of you!" Dou Fus began sweating slightly at the look of anger the blue haired man was giving him. _T-T-This feeling, it's like I'm being stared at by a deadly predator..._

"So… fine then you will…so, face me, 'Twin Shield' Restrun…so." Restrun said, bringing his right shield over his chest and his left covering his legs. Blue got back into a fighting stance and stared him down as well.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Blue's Determination Vs. The Twin Shield! The Power Awakens!

Blue and Restrun were staring each other down, in the middle of a ring formed by Marine soldiers, near the entrance to the prison. Where the All Trio were standing behind the gates there wasn't a single Marine that got through to them.

"He's amazing!" Call said in amazement.

"Yeah, but will he be able to handle the Vice Commander and the Fake Commander?" Sall asked looking at the fight about to happen.

"Friends." Dall muttered, somewhat in amazement.

"Yeah, he did say that, didn't he?" Sall and Call said just as quietly, looking back towards the fight that was about to happen.

"So, Wing Clip!" Restrun said throwing one of his shields that was aimed directly at the blue haired man's face at a fast speed. Blue barely dodged it and as it came by it cut off some of his hair and left a cut on his cheek.

"Damn, that's a powerful throw!" Blue said, then he heard a whirring noise from behind him, so he rolled to the side, and when he looked up, saw the shield that was thrown at him had come back to the thrower. "The hell kind of shield is that?!"

"Hachachachhach! The shields that Restrun has are made from rare dragon scales, tipped with sea prism stone, for the perfect weapon! D-Dragon scales are as light as aluminum, but as strong as steel! V-Very few metals could match up to their strength!"

 _That bastard he's using something as sacred as a deceased Dragon!_ The voice in Blue's head said, its rage flowing over into his own emotions. "That's messed up! You're using a dead beings body as a weapon! A dragon's no less!"

"So, Wing Clip!" Restrun said throwing a shield once again, Strahl barely dodged the shield. This time he saw the shield coming back and dodged it once again. "Rebound!" It came back towards Restrun, this time though he put up his other shield and blocked it, making it bounce off and go back towards Strahl.

"Shit!" Strahl yelled dodging once again, "Cross Shield!" Restrun exclaimed, throwing second shield low towards his legs, as the two shields met where Strahl currently was. Blue jumped to the side, but was clipped in the foot. "Damnit!" Blue exclaimed.

"So, you can be as strong, so, and fast as you want, so, it will mean nothing if, so, you cannot reach me." Restrun said, as he threw the shield that came back towards him. Blue dodged once again rolling to the side as the second shield came back low to the ground, grazing his shoe. _Damn how do I get close to him? Every time I dodge I have to do it once again when it comes back!_ Blue dodged once again as a shield came low at a higher speed. _And now he's throwing it harder and faster!_ Realization set in as the second shield went high which Strahl rolled underneath and landed on top of the shield that was low and heading back towards the Vice-Commander. The Vice Commander stood there as Blue brought out his arm and yelled, "E Laha Ana I Ke Ke'a!" hitting the Vice Commander square in the chest, making them both fly back away from each other. Blue landed on his feet while the shield brought the Vice Commander all the way back to the Main gates and broke them open.

"So…" Restrun gasped out as he faded into unconsciousness and the second shield implanted itself next to his right arm, which was shown to have some kind of transmitter on it. All the Marines were in shock as they saw their Vice Commander lying unconscious in the rubble.

"He beat the 'Twin Shield'! With one strike, no less!" One Marine shouted.

"It had to be a fluke!" Another Marine said.

"Yeah, he just took the hit to prove his strength, right?!" one Marine asked the previous Marine.

"R-Restrun!" Dou Fus yelled out before turning towards Strahl, anger in his eyes, "Y-You bastard! I-I'm going to kill you right now!"

"You're lucky he stood in the way, asshole." Blue said lowly. "I would have had a straight shot at you if he hadn't." Dou Fus's eyes widened as he realized what he meant a tiny bit of sadness sweeping across his face. His face hardened once again as he raised his arms high in the sky.

"N-Now I'm going to execute you in the most memorable way!" Dou Fus yelled out, "T-This, my most prized goal, will show you true terror! T-The power of the Dragonman!" Dou Fus's body started to shake, as all the Marines gasped and backed up from him.

"Dragonman?" Call thought out loud and realization set in. "Then he ate a Devil Fruit, a Dragon-Dragon Fruit to be exact!" Call exclaimed as Blue looked over confused. "It's a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit! The power of a Dragon resides inside allowing the eater to transform into a Dragon!"

"I-I can feel the power!" Dou Fus yelled, "The superhuman strength! T-The great fire inside! H-Hachacha- BURP!" The Commander burped loudly causing all the Marines and Blue to tilt their heads.

 _Hehehehe!_ The voice in Strahl's head chuckled. "I-I don't understand! T-The power I don't feel it anymore." He looked at the cook who was standing in the crowd of Marines holding a rifle. "Y-You, cook! Y-You gave me the wrong fruit!"

"B-But sir! I-" The cook started, as the Commander drew his giant rapier off his back with a single hand. "EEEEKKK!" the cook started backing away from the commander who was walking swiftly forward.

A couple of Marines stood in the way of the Commander, sweating furiously. "S-Sir, perhaps you should listen to- ACK!" One Marine began, but was stabbed in the stomach with the giant rapier. The Commander had an insane look in his eyes as he looked towards the cook, who kept backing away.

The Commander kept thrusting and slashing at his own men until they heard an unhuman growl came from behind, making everyone turn towards the sound. When they all focused at the sound they heard, they traced it to the blue-haired man. His eyes were shadowed by his hair and his mouth bared the growl escalating further.

"W-What's with you?" Dou Fus said staring directly at him.

When Blue finally spoke, it was with a guttural deep voice. "You are no leader; this tyrannical act must not continue. We have come to agree on this, no one, no matter their position." He took a deep breath, smoke coming off his mouth, "Has the right to treat their allies like this!" he roared out, green flames blasting out of his mouth.

Dou Fus looked in shock, "I-Impossible! H-How did this happen!?"

"Eh?" the Marines wondered out loud.

"H-He has my power!" Dou Fus began, all of them realizing what he meant. "I-It's the power of the Dragon-Dragon Fruit: Green Model!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Dragonpiercer vs. The Green Dragonman! A Promise That Must Be Kept!

Blue stood in the center of the ocean of Marines looking down at the ground, the Marines themselves were either looking in shock or taking care of the wounded, while Dou Fus was also staring at the blue haired man, but in anger.

"How in the hell did I do that?!" Blue yelled in a freaked-out voice.

"We should be the one asking that!" The All Trio and Marines yelled out slapping the air.

"Y-You…" the Commander began speaking lowly, all of the Marines breaking out in sweat and backing away as he gripped his rapier tightly, "I-I have looked forever for that power…No, longer than forever… thirty-eight years of constant searching…everyone called me a naïve boy looking for that one fruit, when I was older the people in my life were looking down on me, the only person who stood by me was Restrun. T-The dream of gaining the great power of a dragon, unstoppable strength, power of flight to rain terror on my enemies, flames as hot as hell, and talons so sharp that they can tear through steel with ease. T-That was my dream! U-Until you took it!" Dou Fus looked up a face of maniac anger plastered on it.

 _He is wrong and unworthy, tell him that._ The voice in Blue's head told him as pictures went in his mind that were not his. Of flying through the clouds peacefully, looping elegantly under and around them as the sun was setting, of roasting a piece of meat with his own breath, and passing on wisdom to a younger crowd. "You're wrong." Blue said, calmly, "You have the wrong idea about a dragon, hell I don't even know much about it. Dragons are not just a way of fighting, it's more of a view of life, and they are Lords of the Skies that fly freely." Blue continued. "Look I'm sorry about taking you're dream, but you don't deserve to have it if you can't see more than what you see."

"Damn, that sounded kind of wise." Sall said as the other two from the All Trio nodded in agreement.

"I wonder where that came from. Didn't sound like myself there." Blue said confused.

"Never mind." The All Trio said with a sigh.

"W-Who are you to decide that! I-I will kill you where you stand!" The commander shouted charging forward with his rapier pointing towards the man. "Y-You have no idea what I've done to get this far! H-How many I've killed for this, one dream! D-Die now bastard!"

 _Now, unleash the power!_ The voice yelled out and Blue felt something strange in his mind as he took the idea of a dragon in his head and felt his body transform. He grew to about thirteen-foot-tall, his skin turned dark green and grew scales. A tail and a pair of light green wings erupted from his back and his chest turned a light green as well. His nails turned into claws as his feet ripped off his shoes, his toenails also had grown into claws as well. His pants and other clothes grew with him for some reason. He grew a snout, his two canines grew and were showing through his closed mouth, his eyes took a more draconic look as well. He grabbed the Commander's head and threw him into the platform yelling, "Green Ka Mea Ho'oku'u!*" The Commander yelled as he was thrown and when he hit the platform it was destroyed into kindling.

"What the hell?!" Everyone yelled seeing the strength of the throw.

Blue kept staring ahead at the dust cloud that slowly dissipated, revealing the commander standing there, looking at the ground. The bandages on his chest were torn off revealing a lean, muscled torso. "W-Who are you, Armband? W-Who are you to come here and ruin my goals?"

"My name…" Blue began, remembering how Rena shouted his name all those years ago. "Is StrahI Galsi!" the blue-haired dragonman shouted loudly, then continued to shout, "I may not remember exactly who I am, but I know without a doubt, that the person who I was would not stand to the side while people are treated as crap!"

Dou Fus glared at the blue haired man and readied his rapier. "T-This rapier is known as the Dragonpiercer, a blade that is made from sea prism stone that was long ago used to hunt down dragons and dragonmen. S-So, it is the perfect weapon against you!" The Commander charged forward, unleashing a flurry of stabs. "F-Flurry Pierce!"

Strahl ran forward to meet him and took a hit to the left arm and instantly felt weaker, but as the Commander drew out the blade, Strahl clenched his right fist and threw a mighty strike to his chest, shouting, "Green Pololei Pololei Ka Makamae!**" making the commander cough out blood and get blasted back further than Restrun, nearly landing in the ocean, the whites of his eyes showing.

"He…" the Marines began to break the silence, dropping their weapons.

"Beat the Commanders." Another Marine said. All the Marines cheered in happiness and threw their fists in the air. They all stopped though when Strahl transformed back into a human and fell on his back.

"Hey are you okay?" One Marine asked, walking closer.

"Strahl, are you okay?!" Call yelled running forward with the other two of the All Trio, reaching him quickly.

"Hey, guys, can I ask you something?" Strahl began, all the Marines leaned forward to hear. "Can I have some meat?" All the Marines fell over on their sides in shock.

Thirty Minutes Later-Inside the Prison Cafeteria

The Marines were standing around a table, some disgusted, and some awed at the sight in front of them. Strahl was sitting at the table devouring every piece of meat in sight, the disgusting part of it though was he tended to grab rare done meats that were slightly bloody. His left arm was bandaged where he took Dou Fus's blow and had been given some boots to replace his shoes.

"I guess that Devil Fruit gave some…err…. draconic tendencies." Call said.

"Show, taht rhten fhrit mhusht hash beeb a devish fruit." Strahl said while still chowing down on the meat.

"Likely." Dall said.

"How in the hell did you understand him?!" Sall yelled.

Strahl swallowed then said, "So what's gonna happen to you guys with your commanders out of the way?"

"We'll have to send in a request for a new commander to HQ, and during the interim we'll just be on standby." Call said. "What about you? What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna find Serena." Strahl stated bluntly.

All of the Marines sweat dropped, and Sall said, "You do realize she could be anywhere in the world on any island? The chances of finding her are slim to none. I mean if you got blasted away like that then more than likely she did as well."

"So? I'm still gonna find her, I promised that I would always stand beside her no matter what and I'm not gonna give up that promise." Strahl stated fire in his eyes, which made the Marines stare in awe.

Suddenly, a Marine ran in and yelled, "We've got some news!" The Marine made it over to the table and continued, "First off both of the Commanders' bodies are missing, along with one of the boats." All of the Marines shivered at the thought of the Commanders coming back. "Second, Marine HQ is sending in a replacement commander down, and third we've been ordered to contain the intruder until our new commander comes down to decide his fate." Everyone stared at the Marine then at the blue haired man sitting there at the table.

"Well then we've got to-"Another Marine began.

"Yeah… there also just so happens to be a boat with supplies for several days already on it." The Marine that ran in said in a sly voice. Realization set in and Strahl grinned at the implication as did the All Trio. Strahl stood up then said, "Right then, I guess I have no choice but to escape." He then punched the nearest Marine and charged forward, punching at each one that got in his way.

"What in the hell is he doing?!" One Marine said as the blue haired man knocked out several Marines still in the way.

"Has he gone crazy?!" Another Marine yelled.

Soon, Strahl was standing on the deck of a small ship that had the sails unfurled, and boxes lying all around its deck. At his back was the entire marine prison shouting curses and shooting their rifles towards him, a lot of them had bruises on their faces. As he passed the out of range, he turned around and with a huge smirk shouted, "Thanks you guys!" The Prison garrison just kept shouting at him, although the All Trio had small smiles on their faces.

Strahl looked forward once again and thought, _Don't worry Rena, I will be by your side soon._

 _"_ _Hmm… This may be fun."_ The voice in Strahl's head said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Translations:

*Dragonman Toss- Strahl's abilities names are mainly in Hawaiian.

**Dragonman Right Straight


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Voice is Real!? The 'Blue Archer' Appears!

Three days after the events in the South Blue Prison,Strahl's boat was sailing along slowly through the bright blue sea, without a cloud in the sky. The blue haired teen was lying on his back staring up at the sky, attempting to remember the rest of his missing past, but was coming up with nothing. He had eaten nearly everything already because of the devil fruit and was starting to get hungry once again. To pass the time he would look at the map the Marines left on the ship and try to figure out where he was, but he kept on forgetting which way was which. Another thing that he would do to pass the time was read a journal that appeared to be written by Dou Fus and told all about the Dragon-Dragon Fruits. Most of what he wrote sounded more like a depraved maniac, but there were some interesting notes in there. One was the eaters gain enhanced senses, and another note said that they gain a love of bloody meats. Strahl also found out something else, but it was a little annoying and not in Dou Fus's book…

" _Man, this is so boring. Can't we find something to fight?"_ Said the voice in his head.

 _No, just shut up and relax for once, Drago._ Strahl thought back towards the voice.

" _Make me."_ The voice said back, and Strahl smacked his face in response, but remembered it only hurt himself afterword. _"Ah the joys of being without a body are grand."_

After leaving South Blue Prison, the voice in his head had introduced himself, calling himself Drago, told him he was the devil of the green dragon devil fruit and that he has been waiting to be picked for over twenty years, but no one had noticed his fruit until Restrun arrived with his soldiers. He had also told him that Restrun let the Marine soldiers go after finding his fruit to help keep them alive. Strahl found out he had the pride of a mighty dragon as well as the wisdom. Most of the time though he was annoying as hell.

"Geez I need to get a traveling companion, I might go crazy arguing inside my own mind." Strahl said out loud.

" _Hey! I make great company! Hell, most of the other dragonmen looked up to me. Well, except for that asshat Drakon."_ Drago's voice said in his mind, with a growl. Strahl ignored him as he finally spotted a landmass up ahead, which he sat up to look at. It looked like a rather small island, pretty much just a beach with a couple of trees. What drew his attention, though, was that there was a shirtless man lying face up on the shore with an orange cowboy hat covering his head. Right beside the man was a single man ship about the size of a kayak with a round metal thing at the back of the ship. Strahl landed close to the man, easily dragged his ship onto the shore and walked next to the man. He was shirtless, showing off a tattoo on his right arm that showed the letters A.S.C.E, wore black shorts held, up by a tan belt and had on a pair of black shoes. Strahl sniffed the air and smelled something like roasted meat over a campfire, instinctively making his mouth water and stomach grumble.

"Something smells good." Strahl said, looking around.

 _You realize that the smell is coming from him, right?_ Drago asked

 _No way._ Strahl said looking at the man once more.

"You know, it's rude to stare at someone when they're sleeping." The man said flipping his hat up, revealing a freckled face.

"Oh, sorry." Strahl asked, as the man stood up and rubbed off the sand on his body.

"Eh, no problem." The man said giving him a smirk. "I was just getting ready to sail anyway."

Strahl's stomach growled rather loudly, making the shirtless man grin. "Do you know where I can get some food, meat dude?"

The man sweat dropped and thought, _Meat dude?_ "Yeah, there's a town to the east from here, Red Town, probably just a day or two away."

"Thanks meat dude." Strahl said and looked around. "Which way's east?" The man pointed to his right, "Thanks again." Strahl said with a grin and pushed his boat back into the water with gusto, then began sailing in the direction the man had pointed to. The shirtless man continued looking towards where he disappeared, then began readying his own ship to sail. As he was getting ready to sail off, he heard movement in the water and when he looked up his jaw dropped in shock. Sailing across the sea was Strahl's ship, only it was coming from the west.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" the man yelled, catching Strahl's attention.

"Huh? Do you have a twin or something?" Strahl asked.

 _Oh, boy._ Drago said

A LITTLE WHILE LATER ON THE SEA...

Strahl was sailing along once again, now with the tattooed man on the deck, his own ship tied off on the back of Strahl's ship. The freckled man was standing in front of Strahl, who was on his knees, his head bowed in embarrassment.

"How in the hell could you end up on the other side on the island?!" The man asked.

"I have no clue." Strahl said in an embarrassed tone. "I just forgot which way was east."

 _Why did I have to come into YOUR mind?_ Drago said irritatingly.

The man sighed and muttered out, "Sounds familiar, somehow." Strahl cocked his head at this before the man asked, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Strahl Galsi." Strahl said holding out his hand. "You?"

"Portgas D. Ace." The man said taking his hand and giving it a firm shake, on his back was a tattoo of a purple cross with a pair of white eyes, large white mustache and a grin.

Meanwhile, in another part of the South Blue, later in the night

It was a dark night with bright stars in the sky as a lone ship was sailing along the waters with a skull and crossbones jolly roger on its flag and main sail. There were several pirates walking along the deck keeping watch for other ships. There was one pirate up on the crow's nest keeping a closer eye out. Suddenly, he heard a splashing sound off on the port side, causing him to look over and see three of the guards lying on the floor.

"Hey! Don't be-" He began, but was interrupted by another splashing sound on the other side and he turned on that side and saw that the others were the same way, only some were also stuck to the walls.

"What the-" suddenly he heard something flying towards him, so he turned towards it and was instantly stuck to the mast in the crow's nest. He looked at himself and saw four crossbow bolts stuck into his shirt and pants, making him unable to move. "W-What the hell?! Who did this?! Wh-" the pirate was instantly silenced by another cross bow bolt hitting him in the head. This crossbow bolt was actually blunted a great deal, but hit him with the force of a sledgehammer, knocking him out.

Standing on the rails of the crow's nest was a man with black a cowboy hat, a ruffled white shirt with a black vest, blue jean pants and cowboy boots. He had a crossbow pistol in his left hand, which the hand was a dark blue, his face was slightly covered but by the moonlight his face was tinged blue as well. He placed a bolt in the crossbow with inhuman speed and shot it up at the sky where it exploded into a firework that lit up the sky. He stared up at it revealing his full face as a dark blue and his eyes were tired looking. The blue skinned man sighed when he saw a returning shot from far off in the distance, and once more stared up at the moon.

"I'm so tired of this…" He said with a slight southern drawl, and a frown on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Landing in Red Town! The Man in the Duster Appears!

After a day and a half of sailing, Strahl and Ace finally saw an island coming into view, where they could see ships coming in and out of the small port. Even from far away they could see dark red all over the island. In the background, there was three giant red mountains that stood tall, making Strahl stared amazed at the sight as Ace had a small smirk on his face at his amazement.

"Whoa! Why is it all red?" Strahl asked looking straight ahead.

"Everything is red because all of the dust that comes off those mountains has, over time, caused the area to turn red. There is a rumor that a long time ago a great battle took place on those mountains, coating all the mountains red with blood." Ace said informatively.

 _Mmmm…sounds tasty…_ Drago said, making a slurping sound in Strahl's head.

"So, do they have good food there?" Strahl asked, his stomach growling.

"Yeah there's some good stuff there." Ace said with a grin, his stomach also growling.

"Sweet." Strahl said, his mouth watering.

A couple of minutes later, the small ship docked at the port, that was full of ships, mainly civilian, but there were one or two small Marine ships as well. Every building was made of red brick and roofing, as well as red pathways. The civilians walked all over the roads chatting with each other or with shopkeepers. A couple of the civilians would look over at the duo as they walked through the town, the females openly ogling Ace, some with hearts in their eyes.

"Wow, busy town." Strahl said looking around.

"Yep, this place is the perfect area to prepare for a journey for all kinds of people, from Pirates to Marines."

"But wouldn't they-" Strahl stopped as a strong odor overtook his nose and sniffed greedily, his mouth watering. "What's that smell?" _Find it, now._ Drago said hungrily.

Ace grinned, his mouth watering a little as well. "Good food." The two looked at each other, then sped off towards the smell, leaving a dust trail that made several passersby jump and yell in surprise. The two zoomed through the town at high speeds until they made it to the building the smell came from. It had a sign with the words _Kara's_ _Tavern_ on it. They charged through the door and ran towards the bar which was practically empty besides one man in a ragged old duster, and a lady bartender who was talking with the man. The bartender looked surprised at their quick entry, she had short light brown hair, brown eyes, a dark complexion and wore an apron over a plain white tee and a long brown skirt with a pair of boots.

"Food, please!" " An order of meat, ma'am." Strahl and Ace said in unison.

"Ummm…sure." The barkeep said, walking back to the kitchen where the sounds of meat sizzling on a grill came from. The two sat at the bar holding their silverware in their hands, their mouths watering, Strahl's more so than Ace's and the man in the duster looked over while holding a shot of whiskey. The two felt his stare and turned towards him, their mouths still watering and asked, "What?"

The man turned away from them with a sweat drop and went back to drinking his alcohol. Ace went back to waiting for his food, but Strahl continued looking at the man, trying to see his face, till the lady came back with two platters of food, and the two began digging in at once. The lady bartender went back over to the man with the duster and filled up his glass.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. You could always just alert the Marines, they might be able to help." The lady said leaning on the counter, whispering quietly, but Strahl's improved hearing heard it as he kept chowing down.

"They'd probably execute me on the spot." The man replied just as quietly with a slight country accent. "I'll be stuck there forever Kara."

"Don't th-"

"BURRRRPPPP!" Strahl burped loudly, making the other two look over at him.

The barkeep looked at him quizzically while Ace said with a grin, "On some islands that's the highest form of flattery, you know."

"Really? Then thank you very much." She said taking the empty plates, going back to make more food.

"So uhh…hmmmm…." Strahl said staring at Ace who was looking at him confusedly.

"Yes?" Ace asked.

"Who are you again?" Strahl asked cocking his head and making Ace's jaw drop and the duster man look over in surprise.

"The hell's wrong with you?!" Ace shouted. "It's Ace!" The man in the duster tensed up as the bartender came over with their food.

"Oh right." Strahl replied digging into his food, Ace following suit a little bit later. They finished their plates while the bartender continued whispering to the duster man, occasionally looking over at them. One time Ace ended up falling to sleep in his plate, causing the barkkep to panic slightly, the man in the duster to sweat drop and Strahl to laugh. In between bites the two visitors would converse, Strahl telling how he crash landed on the Marine Prison and how the All Trio helped him escape, though he had forgotten a lot, but with Drago's help was able to remember some. Ace, Kara, and the duster man looked surprised and amazed at his tale.

When the two finished eating, the duster man looked at him while Kara stared amazed. "So, what'll you do now? Will you be staying here till your memory comes back?" Kara asked, pouring a glass for the duster man.

Strahl looked at her like she was crazy and said, "Of course not. I'm going to get some gear together and head out looking for Rena." The bartender glanced over at the duster man who gave a quick glance at her then looked at Strahl rather intensely.

"It'll never happen, finding lost people in these seas is next to jamn impossible." The duster man said matter of factly.

"Don't you mean damn?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow, making the duster man tense up and look away in embarrassment while Kara giggled.

"So? Who cares if it's impossible? I'm going to find her even if it takes me the rest of my life." Strahl said, taking a sip of some sake he had. Ace smiled at his determination while Kara slightly blushed. _So, romantic._ She thought. The duster man stood up put some belis on the table and said, "Cover their meals. I'm getting out of here, thanks for the meal Kara." He then walked to the door as swiftly as he could, but not before glancing over at the blue haired man who stared back at him and said, "That kind of dreaming, it's rare and weak, be careful not to get crushed by it." Then the man walked out the door, closing it shut behind him.

"What's the deal with him? Also, who is he?" Strahl asked turning back towards the bartender who looked kind of down. She looked at him and seeing the sincerity and confusion in his eyes, ducked behind the counter. Ace and Strahl looked at each other, then looked back when she came back up, holding a pile of papers.

"These here are all the wanted posters for all the criminals in the South Blue." She said, shuffling through them until she came across a certain one, and placed it on the counter. Ace and Strahl looked at it and saw a picture of the man in the duster aiming a pistol crossbow off the screen, with his hat tilted slightly up. He was blue skinned, had tired eyes and a bored look on his face, just barely they could see a glint of something on his throat. Below his picture, it said:

Wanted

Dead or Alive

'Blue Archer' Damon Frezz

15,000,000 B

Part of the Bourne Pirates

Wanted for taking over three Pirate crew battleships and sinking another two Marine battleships

Ace whistled at what he had done. "Damn, sinking two Marine battle ships? That's pretty impressive, even for a Fishman."

"Fishman?" Strahl asked.

"They're a race of fish people that are at home under the sea. They have ten times the strength of a human, and can even control water to some extent." Ace said. "Although it's a little strange for one to be so far away from their homeland."

"That man…" Kara began, looking at the poster mournfully. "Has had the sorriest excuse for a life I have ever heard of." Out in the street, Damon walked along the road with his hat covering his eyes as people parted away from him.

Out in the Sea, about a day way from Red Town

A galleon ship was floating in the sea and right next to it was the pirate ship that the Blue Archer had taken over. At the top of the highest mast was a black flag with a jolly roger that had a large beard and an eyepatch on the skull. The men were walking across the gangplanks carrying their loot from the pirate ship to their ship.

"Man, Frezz really came through this time!" One pirate said carrying a barrel of rum.

"I know! Look at this haul!" Another one said carrying a chest.

"Speaking of which, where is he? I haven't seen him since last night." Another Pirate said, catching the attention of a hulking man in the shadows who was tossing a cannonball in his right hand.

"Ah, he probably went to his usual spot on that island." A pirate answered, making the hulking man clench his fists in anger.

"Yeah most-" the pirate was interrupted by a loud shout.

"MEN! Finish loading up! We're heading to Red Town!" The hulking man yelled out stepping out of the shadows, revealing a muscular man about 6'5" that had long messy brown hair, a matching brown beard, and he had a black eyepatch over his right eye, his other had a look of anger. He wore a white sweater, a black vest, and had on a pair of black pants with matching boots.

"Yes sir! Captain Bourne Sir!" The Pirates yelled out.

 _This is the last time you'll run off on me!_ The Captain thought in his head, crushing the small cannonball to smithereens in his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Blue Archer's Past! Taken By A Lie!

Strahl and Ace were staring at Kara, who was intently staring at Damon's wanted poster. "You see, Damon told me his story a long time ago. One day I was cleaning up the bar on a slow day, when he came and sat down in that stool he was sitting at when you came in. He just asked for a drink, then after a couple of shots, he started talking about his past and everything else on his mind." Kara said, "It began twelve years ago, when Damon lived on Fishman Island…"

Twelve Years Ago, On Fishman Island…

An eight-year-old Damon stood in front of a straw target, which was next to a window, holding up his father's pistol cross bow that was in the shape of a falcon, with both hands. He wore a grey t-shirt, a pair of blue shorts and a pair of brown sandals. Floating next to him was a merboy about the same age in a bubble floaty. He had fire red hair, tail, and held a sleepy look on his face. For clothing, he just wore a white t shirt to cover his chest. The two kids were outside a house that looked well-kept and appeared to be built out of orange coral. Damon had a look of concentration on his face as he aimed the crossbow, which had two crossbow bolts in it, side by side, at the target.

"This isn't a good idea, Damo." The merboy yawned out.

"Don't worry, Sau, I've practiced this before." Damon replied, his young voice containing his southern drawl, though in a lighter voice than his adult self. Damon squeezed the trigger, making one bolt hit dead in the center and the other flying through the window. Damon's jaw dropped as he shook in fear, while Sau just said, "Apparently, not near a window." He then started floating away from the scene.

"Fit! We need to get out of here Sau! Before-" Damon turned around and saw Sau floating down the road. "Hey! Don't leave me hanging!" He attempted to run after him, when a hand landed on his shoulder, making him shiver in fear. The young boy turned his head behind him and saw a blue skinned fish woman with green eyes looking at him with a disappointed look. She had black hair that was speckled with grey, and had a slightly muscular body, she wore a grey sweater, tan pants and a pair of sandals, around her body she wore a white apron, with the words, 'Don't bother the cook, or you'll get the pan!'

"Damon, I thought I told you not to practice with the crossbow in the yard." She said, gripping him tighter as he tried to squirm out of her grip.

"I wasn't practicing I was…uhh…" The woman continued to stare at him, and he flinched looking downcast, "Sorry mom…."

His mother looked at him for a moment, sighed, then slightly smiled, "Just don't do it again." She said and walked into the house.

Damon looked surprised and said, "Huh, that was it? I was expecting something-" He was interrupted by a flying broom and dustpan hitting his head.

"Now clean that up!" His mother yelled from the door, closing it after she spoke.

"like that…." Damon continued as he sat up. He grudgingly set down his crossbow near the door and picked up the broom and dustpan and set about sweeping up the shards of glass. After he cleaned up the glass and threw it away, he grabbed his crossbow and went inside where he was met with the smell of tasty smelling food, making his mouth water slightly. Their house consisted of two bedrooms and a living room that connected to a kitchen. He walked swiftly into the kitchen meeting the sight of his mother placing their dinner on the table and within seconds, he was sitting at his chair, his crossbow next to his chair. His mom chuckled at his eagerness, sitting down at the other side of the table and began eating. While eating she occasionally would look up at him and smile as he ate. Damon noticed this, swallowed his food, and asked, "What's wrong mom?"

"It's nothing," His mom said, shaking her head. "I just realized how much you are like your father."

"Really?!" Damon asked proudly.

She nodded and said, "Yes very much. From the way you eat, to your skill with a crossbow, it all just reminds me of him." She laughed. "Even when you try to curse and it comes out wrong."

Damon blushed slightly and pouted, embarrassed, making her laugh again at his expense. "I can sucking curse right." Damon muttered out and tensed up when he realized what he said, and shouted out "Dumb it!" making his mom laugh again, as he blushed again, grumbling and stuffing food in his mouth.

As they were cleaning the dishes Damon got a faraway look in his eye, asked, "Do you miss Dad?"

"Of course," His mom stated plainly as she continued scrubbing a pan. "Everyday."

"Would you ever try looking for him?"

His mother thought for a moment and said, "I would, but you're Uncle asked me not to at the moment."

"Then I will." Damon said suddenly, making her stop and look into his eyes where a determined glint shone. "When I get old enough I'm gonna find him and bring him back to you!" his mother stared for a while as a smile appeared on her face and she ruffled his hair, saying, "I would like that very much." Damon couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face either.

TWO YEARS LATER

Damon and Sau were in a run-down warehouse in the Fishman district where Damon was practicing his archery on several body targets. He fired several shots rapidly, hitting each one dead center in the chest. Sau looked impressed at the accuracy going as far as clapping lethargically, making Damon put his crossbow on his right shoulder and grin.

"Wow. You've gotten way better at this Damo." Sau said in the same bored tone.

"Yep! I told my mom that I would find dad, and that means I have to get better so I can become a part of a crew and travel the world." Damon said.

"That's brave of you." Sau stated bluntly laying on his back in midair.

"Thanks! Did you want to come along? I could always use a friend on my journey." Damo said, putting his crossbow on his shoulder and turning towards Sau.

"Nah, I'm more comfortable here." Sau said with a yawn. "Besides the surface sounds like a chore to go through."

Damon blew a raspberry and said, "You're way to lazy, Sau."

"That's me." Sau replied.

Damon pouted, then aimed the crossbow at one of the targets and shot it between the eyes. Suddenly, the two kids heard clapping from behind them and when they turned around the saw an adult human clapping his hands. He wore a Captain's hat with a skull & crossbones on it, with wild looking brown hair, a scruffy brown beard, and sneaky looking eyes. He also wore a Captain's overcoat, leather pants and black boots. Damon aimed his crossbow at the man, who raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, whoa there, hotshot, don't shoot!" The man said jokingly, but Damon kept his crossbow pointed at him.

"Who are you? Where the srell did you come from?!" Damon asked.

"Ah, I believe you mean hell, hotshot." The man replied, making Damon blush.

"Shut up! Answer me!" Damon replied.

"Ok, Ok, my name is Captain Jaeger of the Runner Pirates." the Captain said," And I'm here to offer you a spot as a crewmember."

"Really?!" Damon replied, stars in his eyes, dropping the crossbow to his side. Sau had a worried look on his tired face, seeing how taken in he was with the Captain.

"Of course! I've seen your skills with that fancy crossbow and you seem the perfect fit!"

"Hmm, I don't know... I promised my mom I would leave when I was older." Damon told himself, making the adult drop his smile for a second.

"Well think about it like this... the sooner you leave, the sooner you can find your Pops and make your Ma happier."

Damon thought for a second, then turned his head to ask Sau his opinion, but discovered that his friend was missing. "Huh, I wonder where Sau went off to?"

 _Damn._ The captain thought, then said, "Have you made a decision? Our crew will need to be leaving shortly. There will be no time for goodbyes."

Damon thought for a moment, remembering his mom's smiling face, nodded and said, "Yeah, let's do it!"

"That's the spirit, hotshot! Let's go!" Captain Jaeger said waving him along as they both walked out of the warehouse.

 _Sorry, Mom, Uncle, Sau, but I need to get this journey started and find Father as quick as possible._ Damon thought to himself.

Back in the present

Damon continued walking down the road till he decided to lean against a building, his hat covering his eyes. _That guy has no idea what an oath like that means. It's a dumb one._ Damon gave out a small scoff, thinking about Strahl's announcement. _I should know._

"Hey did you hear, apparently one of the look outs sighted a pirate ship incoming." A civilian said to their friend, catching Damon's interest.

"Oh, who is it?"

"The Bourne Pirates." When Damon heard that, he bowed his head.

"You mean that pirate crew that have taken over several ships?"

"That's the one, we'd best get ready for anything."

 _Cram it! There goes my relaxation, is this how it will always be?_ The blue fishman sighed, got off the wall and began walking towards the docks to await his crew.

Ten years ago

"Hey! Let go of me! What the skrell are you doing?! I thought I was going to be part of your crew!" Damon yelled out angrily as the Captain carried a tied-up Damon through the back roads of the slums.

"Shut up! Here have a sock to eat!" Jaeger said as he stuffed a smelly sock into Damon's mouth, making Damon gag. "You should have been less trusting of a human, hotshot!"

 _Cram it! What have I gotten into!_ Damon thought, as he started to tear up.

After several more minutes of walking through empty backstreets, they made it to a galleon ship that bore no marks on its sails or flags. Mulling around the deck and on the port, were men bringing on a few young and elderly fishmen in rags and chains. One of the pirates noticed Captain Jaeger coming swiftly and called out to him, "Captain Jaeger! Everything alright!?"

"Get everything on board quickly! We'll be getting out of here now!" Jaeger said as he neared the gangplank, an angry expression on his face.

"What happened, Captain?"

"None of your buis-NEAHHH!" as the Captain got on the gangplank, he was hit off it by an explosion and was blasted into a building. Standing in front of the gangplank, still in her apron and holding a normal looking frying pan was Damon's Mom, Helen Frezz, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Let go of my son, you dirty son-of-a-bitch." She stated coldly.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and following up to now. If anyone is interested, South Blue Prison Arc OC bios are on my profile page.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Anger of a Mother! Damon's Biggest Regret!

Damon's mother was standing in front of the slaver's gangplank, her face livid, while Jaeger's crew staring in shock between her and the building Jaeger had crashed into. "What just happened, where'd that fishwoman come from?!" One of the slavers asked, fearful.

"I have no clue!" another exclaimed, eyes wide in amazement.

"Unreal, with just a frying pan…"

At that moment, Jaeger escaped from the rubble, still holding onto Damon with blood running down his face. "W-What the hell?! Where'd that explosion come from?"

Helen started walking slowly toward the pirate, her eyes drilling heatedly into the slaver's, as Damon looked in amazement and fear of his mom. "I said…" Helen began and when she got closer she slammed her pan down towards him, making him dodge and causing the pan to hit the ground where there was another massive explosion. "Let go of my son!"

The slaver captain swiftly got up and was breathing heavily, staring at the fishwoman in fear. _Holy shit! This woman is intense!_ "Look lady, if you keep doing that you will damage your son, do you really-GAhhh!" the captain dodged another attack from the pan and another explosion. "What the hell lady?!"

"Don't you worry about my son, I know precisely where to strike to not hurt him!" She once again attacked causing the captain to dodge once again and the explosion carrying him closer to his ship.

"Damn! Hey, you guys!" Jaeger yelled to the men on the ship who were still attempting to load up the slaves, "Fuck the merchandise! Attack this crazy broad!"

"R-Right!" The crew replied, drawing their swords and firearms and jumping overboard, while the slaves began to scatter and free the others, the younger ones helping the elderly move quicker. As the slavers started attacking Helen, who was deftly dodging and blocking nearly every hit, while also dishing out an explosive counter, Jaeger brought Damon up the gangplank and tied him to the mast. "As much as I would like to get rid of you permanently, you will be a good hostage and might be worth a decent amount with your skills. Along with the blood of that woman in you, you will certainly gain a hell of a lot of talent, so be good and stay right here."

Damon scowled angrily at the retreating back of the captain who went into his cabin for something, then looked over to the relentless attacking of his mom and once again was amazed. _I never knew Mom could do that! So cool!_ He winced upon seeing her get cut by a sword in the arm and started to tear up again. _S-She's getting hurt because of me!_ She acquired several more cuts and shots before most of the pirates were beaten as she was breathing heavily.

"Over there that's where the battle is!" shouted a voice from far off in the slums, along with the sound of multiple armored feet.

"Hurry! Before they escape with anybody!" Damon could only sigh in relief as there were heavy footfalls of soldiers coming closer. _Finally, the guards are here!_ Damon thought. The door to the captain's cabin opened once more and out came Jaeger, who had a winning smile on his face. _What's he up to?_

"You, woman!" Jaeger yelled out to Helen as the guards started to appear from the alleys, drawing attention of the whole crowd. "I know who you are now! You're Helen 'Panfish' Frezz, Ex-Cook of the Airy Pirates, User of the nitro coated pan, _Bakuyaku_ and wife of the Captain; Gerald 'Sureshot' Frezz!"

"So? Give my son back." She replied, her hair covering her eyes as the pirates started dragging their wounded toward the ship, as the guards surrounded the area and the mobile pirates aimed their cannons at them, making them all freeze.

"So, that means, your precious son…" Jaeger began to smile. "Is actually half-human!" At hearing this Damon's eyes widened greatly and the guards looked a little unnerved, while Helen gripped her pan tightly . _Wait, Dad's a human pirate? What the fell? Uncle said pirates are the bad guys right?_ While Helen gripped her pan tightly. "Tell me, Guards of Fishman Island! Are you willing to lay your lives on the line for a filthy half-breed?! All of the true fishmen have escaped, so allow us to leave with this blight of a child and you will have a purer island to live on, what do you say?"

After his little speech, the guards started murmuring to themselves, some were even beginning to back away, when Helen began to speak, "Yes, he is half-human, yes, my husband is Gerald, and more than likely these ignorant soldiers are going to back down." Helen said as she began walking forward as the soldiers looked away shamefully. "None of that matters, because…" Helen jumped forward to hit the ship with her pan, while yelling with tears in her eyes. "HE IS MY SON!" Damon couldn't control his tears at hearing her words while the Captain continued grinning. _Now._

There was a sudden loud gunshot and as Damon looked at his mom in shock, a stream of blood came from her chest and she started to fall to the ground once more. _M-Mom?_ Damon thought.

"Foolish woman, now are we in agreement Guards? This lowly half-breed and my escape from here for your lives?" Jaeger asked once again as the guards gripped their weapons tightly and looked downward.

 _Mom?_ Damon thought once again, staring at his mother's unmoving body. " _You just remind me of your father."_

"Very well, then, let us move out, men!" Jaeger shouted as the ship began moving, and Damon started to struggle with his ropes. _"I would_ _like to see him very much."_

 _"_ _HE IS MY SON!"_ Damon used all his strength, broke free of his bonds and as he was running to the aft of the ship took out the sock from his mouth, yelling with all his might, with tears in his eyes, "MOOOOOM!" As he was about to jump off the ship he was grabbed by several pirates who were struggling to keep him back. "MOM! MOM! GET UP! MOOOM!"

"What's with this kid?! He's fucking strong!"

"He may be a kid, but he still has fishman strength

"MOM! MOM! MO-" Damon was cut off by a heavy punch to his face, and when he looked at his attacker he saw it was Jaeger, scowling down at him.

"Your annoying mom's dead boy. Because of her I lost all of my merchandise, so you better hope you fetch a good price from someone." The captain said with a sinister smile, earning a glare in response from Damon who still had tears in his eyes.

Back at the shore in an unknown warehouse, near the docks a teenage great white fishman in a beanie was grinning disdainfully at the retreating vessel and the crowd of fishman guards who gathered around Helen. Near him was a rifle that was still slightly smoking. _What a great practice run this was!_

Present time

Damon boarded the somewhat large ship in front of him as he remembered that day, his fists clenched tightly in anger.

"Frezz." Said a gruff voice making Damon look up to see Bourne glaring heatedly at him. "You should not have left without saying anything, boy." Damon glared back just as hard at his current Captain.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 _Bakuyaku-_ explosion pan


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Damon's Miraculous Liberation! The Reality of a Deal?!

In Kara's Tavern, Strahl and Ace were both listening raptly to Damon's story told through Kara, both wearing serious expressions on their faces. Kara herself was solemnly looking down at Damon's wanted poster.

"Damn, that's rough." Strahl said solemnly, hand twitching slightly in anger, while Drago's emotions rolled into him as well at the injustice of it.

"As wrong as it is its common occurrence for that stuff to happen." Ace replied, catching the other two's attention. "Fishmen and humans haven't been on the best of terms ever, really. If Cowboy here really is half and half, then he would be looked down upon by other fishmen and humans."

"Yeah." Kara replied sadly.

"What I don't understand is; why is he here and working for this Bourne guy when by all rights, he should be a with the Nobles or on a pirate crew in the Grand Line?" Ace asked curiously, confusing Strahl at the names.

"Well after that stuff happened he was on the way to an Auction House, when…"

Ten Years Ago- Outside of Fishman Island

Damon was sitting forlornly at the mast of the ship, hands tied up once again and was slightly bruised. Around him the slavers were drinking and bandaging up their wounded as outside the ship's bubble the dark blue sea and the occasional fish went by. The same image kept going through Damon's mind of his mom calling him her son and getting shot. A pair of boots entered his vision and as he looked up to see who it was, a defeated expression on his face, he saw that it was Jaeger, holding his father' pistol crossbow in his hand.

"Hey there, hotshot. How's it going?" Jaeger asked, twirling the crossbow, with a smirk on his face. Damon stared for a second before looking back down, making his captor frown. "Hey, cheer up, hotshot, now you can see the surface and look for your Pops. There might be a chance a prestigious Pirate Captain will purchase you. Or you'll end up as a slave for the Nobles to torture. Either is fine for me." Jaeger continued with a small grin. "I'll be gettin' paid either way. HAHAHAHAHA!" He finished with a laugh before walking away towards his cabin, leaving Damon to wallow in his self-pity.

Twenty minutes later, almost everyone was resting except for our stewing blue fishman. _I killed her, I killed my mom._ Damon thought tears no longer falling. _I'm hated by fishman and am going to be sold as a slave by humans._ Damon continued, _I wish I was-_

"RAAAGGGHHHH!" A loud roar shook the ship and the sea even seemed to rumble, shaking Damon out of his thoughts and the pirates to jump up in fear. From the Captain's Cabin, Jaeger appeared somewhat sleepy looking.

"What the hell is that?!" A pirate asked looking around.

"It sounds so close!"

"Men keep you heads on a swivel! We're still not out of the woods yet!" Jaeger announced to the crew.

"Hey do you guys see that?" One pirate asked pointing off the broadside of the ship. Damon followed his finger and saw a small shape out at sea.

"Eh, it's probably just a whale or something." As Damon continued looking at it he saw that it was slowly getting bigger, making his eyes widen.

"C-Can a whale get that big?" a pirate asked as all the crew looked over at it. Soon the thing was twice the size of the ship, making them panic. "I-It's a – "

"Sea King Giant!" The Sea King was now close enough to see that it was as big as a mountain, had a head of a hawk, the body of an eel and looked pissed. All the surrounding slavers started panicking and running all around to try to move the ship.

"Move it, move it, move it!" Jaeger yelled at any person near him, fear overcoming his eyes as the Giant Sea King Hawk opened its maw and snapped the ship in half, devouring the Captain and busting the bubble around the ship, drowning the rest. Damon meanwhile, had his eyes wide open in shock at the giant of a sea king and the drowning men, before he spotted something glinting in the other half of the ship. As he looked closer he noticed that it was his father's crossbow slowly floating to the bottom of the sea and in a moment of panic he broke the rope binding him and swam as fast as he could underneath the Sea King, fighting against the current that the sea king had created. When he reached it, he took a moment to look at it and noticed for the first time the appearance of the bow. It was a bronze falcon with the wings acting as the arms of the bow and the talons were the grip. After looking at it Damon felt as if he was being stared at by something and when he turned around he saw the Sea King was staring intently at him, though not in anger. Damon tightened his grip on the crossbow and asked "W-Who a-are you?"

The Giant Sea King Falcon continued staring at him for a moment before it looked down at the bottom of the sea, making Damon look down as well, then looked back up to see it staring inquisitively at him. He realized what the Sea King was asking and bowed his head. "I-I can't there's nothing for me down there." It nodded sagely before bringing its beak down towards him, and opened it wide, then breathed deeply, dragging Damon into a current that he fought against, but eventually he got blown away, gripping tightly to his father's crossbow and screaming loudly, "SON OF A FIIITTTCCCCHHHH!"

The Giant Falcon Sea King watched the young fishman get blown away before it left the area of the shipwreck, leaving the dead slavers to float slowly to the surface and the ship to the sea floor.

Back in the present- Kara's Tavern

Strahl and Ace sat shell shocked at that, earning a small smile from Kara.

"That's…" Ace began.

"Awesome!" Strahl finished in amazement. "God damn that is awesome!"

"Wait, you know what a sea king is?" Ace asked looking at him in confusion.

"Nope." Ace and Kara sweat dropped. "But it's pretty much a giant sea monster, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much, how in the hell did he get out of that alive?" Ace wondered.

Kara shrugged and said, "Damon told me he has his suspicions, but he didn't share with me about it."

At the Bourne Pirate's Ship

Damon was kneeled in front of Bourne, who sat on a large chair, with his head down his duster was taken off as well as his hat, leaving him in a ruffled-up shirt and his pants. His shirt was torn in places and he appeared to be slightly panting.

"Boy, you are pushing your damn luck." Bourne said, playing with something in his hand and leaning on the other. "You've run off for the final time." Bourne whistled and in came in a pirate. "Tell the boys to go out and have fun, paint the town redder."

Damon's eyes widened as he looked back up and yelled, "Don't you dar-ARRGGHHH!" Damon was interrupted by an intense electrical shock.

Bourne glared at him and said coldly, "Don't you dare tell me, your savior, what to do boy."

Damon continued screaming as his life flashed before his eyes, the key point being when he met this man.

Ten years ago- in the sea of the South Blue

The Bourne Pirate's ship was sailing through the sea looking for its next target, the men were lazing about and fishing. One of the men fishing sighed and said, "Damn, there's nothing biting today."

"Not only that but, we haven't even gotten any action in a long time." A pirate playing cards with another said.

"Don't let the Captain hear that, he might think it's mutiny." His partner said as he placed down his hand, making the other's eyes bug out in surprise at the royal flush.

The fisher from before was about to reel in his line to toss out again when he felt a tug on his line. He looked at it in disbelievement, when it tugged again he got an excited look on his face and pulled on it snagging his catch. "H-Hey, I got something!" He announced, catching all the member's attention. "It's huge, too!"

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" The crew started cheering and at the final go he heaved as hard as he could making his catch shoot out of the sea and land on the deck on…two legs?

"GAH! LUCK IT GET THIS GAMN THING OUTTA ME!" The catch was revealed to be an angered Damon, still holding his father's crossbow with one hand and holding his rear with his other, where the line of the fishing pole attached to. The entire crew stared disbelievingly at the young Fishman, who promptly yanked off the fishing hook. "SHAM IT!"

"What is that racket?!" yelled the gruff voice of Bourne who walked forward to see Damon pointing his unloaded crossbow pistol at the Captain, who looked undisturbed. "Who's this runt?!"

"Who are you calling a runt, bush face!?" Damon replied arrogantly at the Captain.

 _Does this kid want a death wish?!_ The entire crew thought in unison.

"NAHAHAHAHA!" Bourne laughed at the young boy. "I like your spunk kid! Let me ask, can you actually use that little thing?"

Damon looked slightly ticked off, "Of course I can! My Dad was-" Damon started saying but, stopped. "A-Anyway I could probably even hit that seagull up there." Damon finished, pointing up right above them making all of them look upward, but not see anything, except for Bourne who grunted.

"Very well, how about this," Bourne began, "You shoot down that bird and I'll let you go free, but if you don't, you get executed right here for trespassing,"

"Fine." Damon replied right away, not even caring about the deal. "Get me one bolt and I'll shoot that thing right now." Bourne looked at a pirate and threw his thumb towards the storehouse, which the pirate immediately took off for.

A few minutes later, Damon had a bolt loaded into his crossbow, and was looking up in the air, along with the rest of the crew. Damon aimed his bow up at something and after a few seconds fired, making the bolt fly swiftly through the air. Several moments later, the pirates began laughing loudly.

"What a moron!"

"There probably wasn't even something up there!"

"He just signed his own death warrant!"

While the pirates were laughing, they failed to notice the shadow appearing at the side of the ship until a large splash made them turn and bug out their eyes. "EEEHHHHH?!"

Floating in the sea was a Giant Seagull with the crossbow bolt stuck right in the heart, with only the feathers of the bolt showing. Damon rubbed his nose and put his crossbow over his shoulder while Bourne looked at him with a grin.

"Say, boy, how about we make another deal?" Bourne asked drawing Damon's interest as he looked seriously at the captain.

Three years later

Damon had taken another Marine ship on his own and was wearing his current attire, having a party with the Bourne Pirates. He was drinking whisky heavily and laughing loudly, until he noticed one of the pirates was looking away from him, pants held up by a rope and a devious look came over his face. Damon grabbed a knife, made a shushing motion to the others, and began sneaking over to the man, cut his rope belt and swiftly walked back to watch the show. Immediately the pirate's pants fell and with a yelp he attempted to hang onto them, tripped and fell headfirst into a pie, making everyone laugh like hyenas.

"Good one, Damon! HAHAHAHA!" One pirate yelled out.

"You really got that kinda stuff down, now!"

Damon laughed loudly and raised his mug, "That was nothing! I can do even better!"

Later that night

Damon was up watching all his crew sleeping soundly, then looked up at the stars, a small smile on his face. _I think it might be time. These guys have been good to me, but I need to move on, mom, I will find Dad, and bring him to see you._

Damon walked around his crew to the Captain's Cabin, opened the door and walked in to see Bourne sleeping soundly in his armchair. Damon walked up to his side and frowned slightly. "Sorry, Captain, but I need to hold true to that final promise, thank you for keeping me." Damon bowed and began to walk out but was held back by a hand that gripped him tightly enough for him to hear a crack. Damon winced and turned to see Bourne glaring angrily at him. "Captain?"

Outside the cabin, the pirates were sleeping soundly, till the doors to the cabin shattered open and something flew out of it, hitting the mast with a loud smash waking them all up. They woke up to see Damon standing up unsteadily, clutching his right arm tightly and blood running down his head. "What's the big deal, Captain?"

Bourne walked forward, through the door to reveal him scowling angrily at the young fishman. "Did you really think I would let you leave so easily?" The brown-haired Captain asked, stepping swiftly toward Damon.

"Captain!"

"Damon? What the hell is goin' on?"

"The grell?! _Let_ me leave?! Our deal was I could be free to leave!" Damon replied angrily, before Bourne grabbed his neck and started squeezing with one hand, making him gasp for air.

"And you are, I just wish to give you a parting gift." Bourne continued as he drew out a large ringed silver object, which made Damon's eyes widen in fear.

Present time- The Bourne Pirate's Ship

Damon was breathing heavily on the deck before Bourne, who continued to play with the object in his hand as the rest of the pirates were preparing to assault the town, most of them trying to avoid looking at what was going on. "Now, here's how it's going to go down, you will stand right there at port and watch this town burn, if any civilians come here you fire, got it?!" Bourne said as Damon looked up angrily, revealing a silver collar on his neck that was sparking slightly.

"Slave?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Strahl's Declaration! A Warrior's Conviction!

In Kara's Tavern, Strahl, Ace and Kara sat in silence after Kara had finished telling Damon's story. Strahl slammed his hands on the bar and asked, face full of rage, "Where's that asshat at?! I'll kick his ass!"

Kara was jumped a little at his outburst, before saying, "Most likely he's out at sea, Damon has some freedoms, so he is allowed to go on leave."

"Alright then, I'll sail out and find him , then kick his ass."

"You can't sail though." Ace said his face a slight frown.

"Oh, right." Strahl replied his anger leaving for a moment, before he yelled out, "Then, I'll fly out there." Both Kara and Ace looked slightly confused at his statement.

 _You don't know how to fly yet either._ Drago reminded in his head, with a sigh.

"…never mind then I'll just-"

Strahl was interrupted by the door to the tavern opening harshly to reveal a middle-aged man running in, while outside there were screams from other civilians. Upon seeing the three of them, while breathing heavily he said, "Kara! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"What's going on?" Kara asked worriedly, running over and knelling next to the man, who had fallen to the ground and was trembling.

The man took a heavy breath before he continued, "Red Town is under attack! The Bourne Pirates are on a rampage!" Kara gasped slightly while Strahl's interest peaked and Ace crossed his arms. Right after that, a group of men in ragged looking clothing wielding swords and pistols came in, grinning devilishly.

"Alright! We've found the tavern!" The pirate in the lead exclaimed, firing a pistol in the air. "Now all of you, don't try anything dumb or we'll blast you're brains out!" Kara looked defiantly at the group while the man tried to hide under a table. Strahl and Ace meanwhile had their eyes shadowed while the men began to walk forward. One pirate looked at Kara and said, "Hey, lady, you're looking pretty good how about you show us a good time?"

"Drop dead, perv." She replied, angering the man who then attempted to grab her, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his hair and was thrown out the door, slamming into the building across the street. The person who threw the man turned out to be Strahl, a look of anger on his face. "The lady said no, asshole." He said, while Drago was chuckling in his head and the surrounding group looked in shock.

"What the hell?!" One of his comrades wondered out loud, while the rest of them backed off slightly. The one that spoke raised his own pistol at Strahl, only to get punched in the head by Ace and blown across the tavern.

Strahl looked at Ace briefly before he said, "Leave these guys to me, go out and look for Bourne."

Strahl responded with a grin and said, "Right, see ya later!" The blue-haired man took off out the door as fast as he could and turned to the right.

"Hey! Don't be gettin' any ideas! After him!" one of the pirates said, causing them to run towards the exit only to be blocked by a pillar of fire from outside the building. "Agghhh! Where'd this fire come from!?" As the fire started to dissipate, Ace's form appeared in the midst of it, blocking the exit.

"Now, Now, if you turn your back on me you're liable to get burned." Ace said with a grin as the entire group began to shiver in fear and Kara looked in amazement.

With Strahl

Strahl ran as quick as he could through the town, and on the way attacked any pirate that was terrorizing the townsfolk. One particular time a group of them were about to kill a family, but Strahl jumped in just in time to throw a particularly heavy cross, shouting, "Po'a Pololei!" Punching the nearest pirate headfirst into the wall. For the next two, he jumped and dropkicked each of them in the head, flipping back on his feet, then grabbed the last one by the arm as the pirate tried for an overhead slash and through him back first into the ground, creating a small crater in the floor.

Strahl turned around to the family and asked, "You guys alright?"

The father responded, with a great smile, and said, "Y-Yes! Thank you very much! I don't know how we can repay you!"

Strahl smiled and said, "No problem!" before continuing his sprinting.

"What a fine gentleman." The mother said, earning a nod from the father.

"Wow! Did you see that!? Did you!? He was so AWESOME!" The son yelled stars in his eyes.

"Yes, he was, a boy such as that comes only once in a while." The father replied, before Strahl came running back down the street he came from when he saw them.

"Hey, you guys which way is the port!?" Strahl yelled out to them, making the family of three sweat drop, and point the way Strahl had just come from, making Strahl hit the palm of his hand. "Right! I forgot, I saw a ship over there! Thanks!"

"Y-Yes, truly every once in a while." The father said as they watched him run back.

Strahl finally found the port where the Bourne Pirates were docked and slid to a stop upon seeing it. Standing on the deck of the ship itself, with his arms crossed was Bourne, who sneered at the sight of the boy. What drew Strahl's attention though was the person who stood in front of the gang plank, now covered in a torn up ruffled shirt, scars shown on his arms and chest, and some scorch marks over his body, particularly around the silver collar on his neck. In his right hand, he held his father's crossbow at his side and was staring at the blue-haired man in slight surprise.

"You're that dreamer from Kara's bar. What are you doing here? You should've gotten out of here the moment those pirates attacked." Damon said.

Strahl stared hardly at the scars and burns, before glaring up at the Captain on his ship. "First I want to take care of that asshat, then I want to talk to you about something."

Bourne laughed at his statement, before saying, "Boy, you got spirit as well, eh, right Damon? Perhaps he should be a 'crewmate' as well!" this caused Damon to tense up slightly.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Strahl replied in anger. "Men like you don't deserve to lead!" This statement caused Bourne to tense up. "Damron! No…Dramon? Darmon?"

"It's Damon, you sucking moron!" the fishman replied angrily, a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Damon!" Strahl yelled back, making him ease up. "Don't follow this asshat anymore!"

Damon clenched his teeth, and shouted back, "That's easier said than done! You have no idea what it's like!"

"No I don't know what it's like, but let me ask you this, don't you still have a warrior's conviction?!"

Damon blanched slightly at that, his right hand shaking slightly, "Screw you! Of course, I do!" He said as he loaded a shot from his quiver, this one pointed, aimed it at Strahl and shouted, "Hawk's Pierce!" the shot went true straight to Strahl, who took the shot in the shoulder, making Damon look confused.

"Why didn't you try to dodge?" Damon asked, then thinking, _I could have sworn I was aiming at his heart._

"Why didn't you hit you're target?" Strahl asked as he walked forward, ignoring the bolt in his shoulder. This made Damon draw out another bolt, and fire once again, this time completely missing the blue-haired boy. "So, where is it, if you have it?" Damon scowled and shot another bolt once again missing as Strahl walked ever closer. "A man who doesn't have their heart in a fight…" Damon fired once more, missing again and now Strahl stood next to him facing the Captain Bourne, who was scowling at what was occurring. "can't fight," Strahl finished as Damon aimed his crossbow straight at Strahl's head, just inches away, his head bowed.

"So? Who cares? My heart is never in the fight. Why should I need it now?" Damon asked, voice casual.

"Your mom had it. Right?" Strahl asked, making Damon widen his eyes. _'HE IS MY SON!"_ "See you know what it can do, a warrior's conviction. Now, will you shoot me again or will show your own conviction as a warrior?"

"Damon…" Bourne warned threateningly, a frown on his face.

' _I really would like to see him again…"_ Damon let out a sigh and had a small grimace on his face. "I'm gonna regret this." Damon turned quickly and fired at Bourne, grazing his cheek with the bolt as it fired. "Bourne! I'm quitting this crew here and now! On my honor as the son of 'Panfish' Helen Frezz…" Damon glared dangerously at the man. "I AM A SLAVE TO NO ONE!"

Bourne glared disdainfully at the young fishman and said, "Wrong answer." He drew out a small remote with a dial on it and turned it to the max setting. Damon was immediately enveloped in electricity, collapsing to the ground and grabbing his collar, smoke started coming off his body as he screamed loudly.

"Damon!" Strahl yelled, before turning back to Bourne. "What the hell did you do?!"

"He won the final punishment…100,000,000 volts should be coursing through him right now. He should be lucky he has an electrocution collar, instead of an exploding one." Bourne said, tossing the control pad in the air. "Any normal person would be fried and dead right now, but let's just say he's had a lot of practice." Bourne chuckled, earning a growl from Strahl and Drago, as Damon kept screaming. "There is no on to blame but-"

"Fire Gun." As Bourne threw the control back into the air a shot of fire streamed straight at it, breaking to pieces. Damon stopped getting shocked, but arcs of electricity kept appearing here and there as his screaming went down to heavy breathing as he was twitching. Bootsteps were heard coming and stopped next to Damon, while Strahl grinned and Bourne scowled. "Now, now, isn't that a bit excessive?" Standing next to Damon, holding his orange hat on his head, was Ace, smirking.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Strongest Grip Vs. The Green Dragonman! Freedom's Key!

"Ace!" Strahl said, a relieved smile upon his face, seeing the black-haired man squat next to the panting Damon still holding his hat.

"Yo. You take care of the rest, Strahl." Ace said, "I'll keep an eye on Cowboy here."

"Right!" Strahl replied, running up the gang plank faster than Bourne had thought he could, and while yelling out, "Pololei Pololei!" threw a hard right cross at the Captain, blasting him into the main mast and causing it to crack slightly. Strahl winced as Damon's bolt grated against his bone, thinking, _Crap, I can't punch with my full force because of this thing, I totally forgot about it._ Bourne, who had brought up his arms just in time to block the blow, brought them down to reveal a clenched jaw and an angered look on his face.

"Boy! Do you know who in the hell you are dealing with right now?" Bourne asked tersely as he adopted a stance that had one hand way out in front and the other next to his head.

Strahl took up his own stance and said as seriously as he could, "Honestly, I totally forgot you're name, Bushy." Bourne's eye twitched slightly at that. "But, I could care less who you are right now!" Strahl ran forward once again and threw a round kick at him, knocking him over to the side of the ship. "All I know is that a person who does what you did to Damon deserves to get his ass kicked!"

 _Damn, what kind of power does he have?_ Bourne wondered, wincing in pain. "Strong words, boy. How about you try to do that again, so I can introduce myself."

 _He's trying to bait you, don't listen to him, think logically._ Drago said, but Strahl charged forward once more and threw another Pololei Pololei, but his punch was caught by Bourne's front hand, and with a slight twitch of his hand a loud crack was heard from his hand, making Strahl grunt in pain. Bourne followed up by throwing Strahl into the mast, completely breaking it.

"My name is Captain Alfred Bourne, the man with the strongest grip!" Bourne said getting back into his stance, "I can break any one of your bones with a single twitch of my hand, that was a pressure to break, my 4,000 Newton Crush!"

Strahl stood up slowly, stretching out his right hand, which throbbed slightly and thought, _Damn, that was crazy! Just a small squeeze hurt that much!_

 _I told you not to just charge in!_ Drago said back in a condescending tone.

 _I got it, okay, sorry!_ Strahl thought back angrily.

"I'm impressed you can still move it, boy. The only ones who should be able to take that kind of pressure should be Fishmen, especially on the wrist." Bourne chuckled and continued, "I should know, I had a perfect test dummy." He finished looking at Damon, who was trying to stand up, with Ace's help.

Strahl's eyes narrowed in anger, and ignoring Drago's protests, charged in again and threw another Po'a Pololei. This one was fast enough to get past his front hand, but was caught by his back hand, while his front hand grabbed his forearm, said, "8,000 Newton Crush!" there was a resounding crack from his hand and forearm, making Strahl yell in pain and rage, but brought his left leg up and yelled out, "Puni Puni!" kicking Bourne in the ribs, causing him to let go and blood to come from his mouth.

Damon, now standing up, looked in amazement, while Ace whistled loudly. "Nice hit. He ended up taking a lot of damage to his arm but he was able to get in a powerful hit on his own." Strahl himself was gritting his teeth in pain, while holding his arm to his body while, Bourne was getting up slowly, using the rail to steady himself. "But that damage to his hand looks pretty extreme, it's definitely broken now."

 _What's he doing all this for?_ Damon thought, breathing shakily still. _With that much damage to his arm, he could end up being unable to use it again._

"But, even with all this damage he won't stop." Ace continued drawing Damon's attention. "He found someone who follows the same dream as him after all." Damon looked back towards the battle as Bourne started moving once again.

"That was a nice hit, boy," Bourne said as he stood up on shaky legs, "I admit that, but you just lost one of your weapons." Bourne adopted his stance once again. "Come, I'll break every one of your bones to dust."

"I don't want to do this…" Strahl said as his eyes were shadowed, making Damon's eyes widen and Bourne to grin. _You must, if you keep going like this…_ Drago said warningly.

"Ha! So, now you begin to regret it!?" Bourne asked loudly, then turned his attention to Damon. "See, Damon?! You placed your faith in the wrong fool!"

"But, you pissed me off enough!" Strahl said glaring angrily at the Captain, snapping Damon's bolt that was still lodged in his shoulder in half. "Dragonman Form!" Strahl started to grow into his hybrid form, making Bourne sweat slightly and both Ace and Damon to look amazed.

"A Devil Fruit?!" All three of the watchers yelled out as steam came out of Strahl's nose.

"I wanted to kick your ass with my own power, but I'll settle with this." Strahl said, draconic eyes squinting angrily as he ran forward swiftly and instead of punching Bourne, he grabbed his throat with his right hand and took off into the air, flying high into the air.

"This is a dumb move on your part." Bourne said as he grabbed Strahl's arm with both hands, "Now I will truly finish your arm! The pressure used to break steel! 40 KSI Crush!" Bourne squeezed as tight as he could, grinning, but stopped when nothing happened except for a creak. "The hell?!"

"That kind of pressure definitely would have broken steel…" Strahl said as he stopped high above the ship, glaring at the Captain predatorially and fishing something out of Bourne's coat. "but, these are the bones of a Dragon!" Strahl threw Bourne into the air and reappeared behind him drawing back his left arm. "Green Punana Punana!" he threw a powerful punch, hitting Bourne square in the back and spit out blood as he flew downward, breaking through his own ship and into the ocean.

 _That's the Dragonman way to end the fight._ Drago said as Strahl hovered in the sky for a little bit his left hand clenched, holding onto something as he watched the Bourne Pirate's ship sink slowly into the water. _Why wouldn't you transform into Dragonman Form?_

 _Easy, I don't have full control over it, I would have to rely on you're abilities, not mine. For fights like these I want to use my own power and conviction._ Strahl stated, surprising Drago. _Now, how do I get down?_

 _Right, just slowly and easily fly downward._ Drago replied.

Down on the ground, Damon was looking at the sinking vessel, dumbstruck while Ace smirked at the conclusion. _He, did it?_ Damon thought, as his attention shifted to Strahl flying back down to the ground, swiftly and ramming face first into the road, making Damon and Ace sweat drop. He sat up dazedly, back in human form and upon seeing Damon walked forward with a smirk, Damon's crossbow bolt snapped in half in his shoulder, while his right arm and hand bent at awkward angles and his left hand still gripping something tightly.

"Yo." Strahl started holding out his left hand palm down. "Got something for ya." Damon looked perplexed at it and held his hand palm up. "On one condition." Strahl's face turned serious, making Damon grimace, thinking, _He's gonna ask for a 'crewmate' isn't he?_

"Oh, and what'll that be?" Damon stated coldly.

Strahl dropped the object into Damon's hand and said, "Fight for your own convictions from now on!"

Damon looked at the thing in his hands, which was revealed to be a small key, as he smirked slightly. "Like I need you to tell me that." Damon replied as he put the keyhole into his collar and unlocked it with a resounding click. While the collar dropped to the ground he thought, _Like my mother before me I will fight for what I want._

Strahl once again was smiling as well as Ace before both Strahl and Damon fell over, Strahl in pain, while Damon into unconsciousness. "DAMN THIS HURTS!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER!" Ace yelled in shock

"I FORGOT!"

"THE HELL?! GET UP! WE GOT TO CARRY COWBOY TO SEE A DOCTOR!"

"GOD DAMN IT HURTS!"

Eleven Years Ago- Fishman Island

"Hey Mom?" Damon asked sleepily as he held his father's crossbow in his hands while lying in bed, Helen was also in the same bed holding, brushing his hair.

"Yes?" Helen asked questionably.

"Would Dad be happy to see me?" Damon asked.

"Of course, he would. He loved the idea of a child." Helen responded immediately.

"Why'd he leave then?" Helen stopped brushing his hair and responded with,

"He had something he wanted to protect."

"What?"

Helen hummed and said cagily, "How about a hint?" Damon turned around to look at his Mom with questioning, sleepy eyes to see his mom's soft smile. Damon nodded and she responded by leaning forward and kissing his brow. "Now sleep."

"Kind..of a…frellin..hint…" Damon uttered out before finally snoozing off. Helen chuckled softly before resting her own head next to his.

"Yes, he would and does definitely want to see you." Helen said, before closing her own eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Pololei Pololei- Right Straight

Puni Puni- Round Kick

Punana Punana- Dragonman Heavy Punch


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Bounty Of 12,000,000?! Damon's New Beginning!

Present Time- Red Town's Doctor Clinic

Inside the clinc, Damon slowly opened his eyes, groaning, to see an old man in a doctor's coat sitting at a desk, turning towards him. There were six beds lined up along the walls and a steady stream of light coming through some windows. The doctor looked surprised at seeing Damon awake already, and asked, "Ah, you're awake already? How are you feeling?"

Damon stared at the old man for a moment, the said, "I've felt worse. How long was I out?"

"Oh, about a day and a half." the doctor said in response and examined Damon's body, which was covered in scars and burn marks. "My, you have taken a lot of scars, young fishman, especially for someone so young." Damon ignored the doctor as he continued examining him, tutting at the large burn mark around his neck. "Your friends told me what happened with that Bourne fellow. Youth these days is amazing, your blue-haired friend for example, after just a day he was helping with the clean-up from the pirates."

"Friend?" Damon asked. _Is he a friend?_

"Oh? Why the hesitation?" The doctor said, putting some salve on the large burn mark, making Damon wince slightly. "He surely deserves as much, right?"

"Yeah, but what does it mean to be a friend?" Damon asked, "It's been so long since I've had one."

The doc smiled a little and was about to answer when the door opened up, quickly. "Doc, he did it again." The person that came in was Ace, dragging Strahl, who was struggling to get away, his arm at an awkward angle.

"Ace! You traitor stop bringing me here!" Strahl yelled out as Ace threw him onto the bed next to Damon. "I should be helping out there!"

"My, my, what happened this time?" the Doc asked turning to inspect his arm.

"He forgot his arm was broken and tried to lift a broken beam." Ace replied, a small frown on his face, remembering Strahl rolling on the ground holding his arm, shouting, 'I forgot!' over and over again, while the other helpers either sweat dropped or attempted to help him.

"How's the town?" Damon asked, drawing both Strahl and Ace's attention.

"Damon!" Strahl said relived, instantly forgetting about the doctor.

"Oh, Cowboy's up. How ya feelin'?" Ace asked, sitting on his bed.

"Fine, how's the town?" Damon repeated.

"The damage was not as bad as it could have been, if it hadn't been for these two." The doc replied, wrapping up Strahl's arm, making him wince.

"We cleaned up the pirates fairly quickly, though, most of the damage was done by this one." Ace said pointing at Strahl. "He ended up busting several walls and the ground with his attacks."

"H-Hey I was trying to get there as quickly as I could!" Strahl attempted to defend himself. "A-Anyways, I would be helping fix it if you hadn't dragged me here!" All three of them stared at him pointidly, until he coughed and looked back at Damon, while pulling out something from his pocket. "Check this out though!" Strahl took out a piece of paper, unfolded it and put it in front of Damon's face. On the paper it showed an image of Strahl with a ferocious look on his face with the crowd of marines from the South Blue Prison in the background, throwing a punch with his right hand towards the camera, showing off his armband. On the bottom of the paper it said;

Dead or Alive

Strahl 'Armband' Galsi

12,000,000 B

"A bounty?" Damon asked, slightly impressed.

"Yep, that Keira-"

"Kara." Damon corrected.

"Yeah she found it when she put away the wanted posters. It's pretty high, huh?" He said with a grin.

"Not as high as mine though." Damon replied back, making Strahl bow his head in shame.

Ace sniffed and said, "Please, both of your bounties together don't even add up to mine."

"Shut the frell up, you aren't included in this, Firefist." Damon replied, making Strahl look up and ask, "Don't you mean hell?" which made Damon blush slightly and say, "You shut up too."

Soon, there was small argument between the fishman and the blue-haired teen that steadily grew more heated, while Ace was chuckling and the Doc sat back at his chair with a soft smile. _Ah, youth is grand. Mr. Damon I believe you don't need to worry about that question anymore._ As the argument wore on Damon would gradually let a smirk grace his face before snarking back at the blue-haired man, who made fun of his error.

Later that night,

Damon was standing outside, breathing in the night air as he stared at the stars, which the doc had allowed upon seeing him able to walk steadily. His attention was turned to soft footsteps coming down the road, which he found to be Kara, who ended up walking next to him.

"What are you doing out and about, this late at night?" Damon asked with a small frown.

"I could ask you the same thing, shouldn't you be resting right now?" Kara replied with a small smile.

"Touche." Damon said back also with a small smile.

It was silent for a moment before Kaya said, "Looks like Strahl is leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah he said that to me too."

"Ace too."

"Yeah."

"What about you? Are you leaving as well, now that you're healed?"

"Yeah," Damon said, rubbing the back of his head. "First thing in the morning. I was going to say good bye to you tomorrow, but this'll do, I guess."

Kara hummed and said, "I kind of figured, but I'm kind of going to miss talking to you."

Damon blushed and said, "Y-Yeah me, too."

Kara chuckled and said, "Oh you do blush, now." Damon looked away from her as she chuckled. "Strahl said as much."

 _Damned blue-headed motherfoler._ Damon thought, his eyes showing anger.

"Hey," Kara said, making Damon turn towards her and see her with a soft smile, continuing to say, "When you come back, make sure the life you tell is a happy one alright?"

Damon stared at her for a moment then, nodded and said, "Right." The two continued to stare at the stars for a while till they heard a loud slam and someone say, "God dammit! I forgot again!" from somewhere in town, making Kara chuckle and Damon to sigh.

The next day,

Strahl and Ace were walking down the road to the port, Strahl had a small frown, while Ace was holding his hands behind his head.

"Damn, I didn't think Cowboy would just up and leave like that." Ace said

Strahl grunted back, "Didn't even say bye, the jerkoff."

"Don't worry, you'll probably see each other again." Ace said, smacking Strahl on the back, with a grin.

"Yeah, Yeah," Strahl said back, then continued by saying, "but what are you going to do?"

Ace lost his grin for a moment, before saying, "I'm searching for a certain person that commited a crime, one that no pirate should ever do." He clenched his fist tightly, "there was rumors he was here in the South Blue, but it looks like he was getting confused with that Bourne guy, so I'll most likely head to the Grand Line and begin searching."

"Oh," Strahl said, "All by yourself? What's his name? I'll keep an eye out as well."

Ace looked at him with a side glace before saying, "Marshall D. Teach."

"Got it!" Strahl said with a nod before ending with a, "Probably." Hearing this caused Ace to burst out laughing. "Hey! Give me a break!" Strahl shouted in response, as the conversation began to devolve to less serious matters.

The duo soon made it to the docks where their ships were, but stopped abruptly at seeing someone wearing a brown cowboy duster, leaning on the main cabin of Strahl's ship. When he heard the footsteps, he looked up to see the two and with a smirk said, "Took your sweet time, did you?"

"Damon?" Strahl asked with a confused smile, as the fishman began walking forward to the bow. "I thought you left already."

"Well, I really couldn't do that, now could I?" Damon answered back with a sigh and shrug of his shoulders. "I mean I have a serious debt to pay, now don't I? What better way to do that, than to help you find your girlfriend?"

Strahl started to smile at that and said, "Got it." Ace grinned at the scene before looking towards his own ship and said, "Well sorry to interrupt this bromantic moment, but I gotta get goin'." Drawing Strahl and Damon's attention.

"Ah, got it." Strahl said with a nod, before Ace stuck out his hand and Strahl took it as well, feeling something small come into his hand. When they separated, Strahl looked into his hand to see a piece of paper in it, with the initials _W.B._ on it. "What's this?"

"If you ever need any help finding your people, just follow this paper and tell them I sent you." Ace said as he walked off with a wave of his hand. "Pops will be sure to help someone as sappy as you."

Strahl blushed and said, "What's that mean?!" but, was left unanswered as Ace hopped in his boat and took off, and with a massive burst of fire took off into the sea, "I'm not that sappy am I?"

 _"_ _Pretty sappy, I'll say."_ Drago said back.

 _"_ _Shut up, I wasn't talking to you."_

"Yeah you're more on the sappy side." Damon answered plainly, making Strahl slump over slightly. "Any way, we'd better get goin' too." He continued, making Strahl sit up, nod and jump into the boat, rocking it slightly. The two set about untying the boat from the dock and were soon at the end of the dock, until they heard a noise, coming from the town.

"Hey! Wait a moment!" a feminine voice yelled, making the duo turn to see something flying straight at the two. Strahl ended up catching a giant sack that smelled like meat and other foods, making him drool slightly, while Damon caught a black cowboy hat in surprise. The two looked towards the throwee to see Kara, the doctor, and several of the townsfolk, including the family Strahl rescued, all smiling.

"Thank you for protecting the town!" one of the townsfolk yelled.

"See you later, cool guy!" the kid Strahl saved said.

"Mind your wounds, you two!" the doc yelled, while Kara continued smiling and waving at the two. Strahl started to wave back as well, while Damon put the hat on his head as they headed out to sea.

A little while later, Strahl was sitting on the cabin while Damon sat next to the rudder, to navigate. "Hey, Damon." Strahl began, still facing forward as Damon looked up at him. "No matter what we will find them, got it?"

Damon smirked at what he said and responded, "Got that right, partner."

 _"_ _Could you stop bromancing him and start eating now?"_ Drago interrupted, hungrily.

" _Shut it you."_ Strahl responded as he started eating what was in the sack.

"Hey! Don't eat all of that!" Damon yelled out in anger

"Can't help it!" Strahl responded

On a certain island in the South Blue,

In an office lit up only by some lights on the wall a shadowy figure sat at a desk, awaiting word from his servant who was running a bit late. He was tapping his fingers which had several rings on them on the desk as he waited and let out a sigh of boredom, when suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"You may come in." the man said in a commanding tone, as the door opened slowly, revealing a thin white-haired butler carrying a rolled up piece of paper in his hand.

The butler walked up to the desk and said, "My Lord, we've discovered the perfect candidate."

"Very well, show me." The man said, making the butler bow, place the paper on the desk and walk to the side, standing at attention. The man rolled open the paper, and upon seeing it, grinned and placed it back on the desk. "He's perfect. Send word immediately, I wish to meet this man." The butler bowed and walked out the door, shutting it softly as the man grinned at the picture. In the picture there was a black-haired man wearing black sunglasses, a red vest over a white button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, a long gray sarong, and a pair of black boots. Over his left shoulder was a double-bladed sword, and his face looked impassive. At the top of the paper it said,

Mercanary for Hire

The Stryker

On another island in the South Blue

A long red-haired woman sat in a boisterous pub, quietly drinking from her mug, when three men came through the door and sat down next to her talking. Each of them was slightly sweaty from work and ordered something to drink before talking once more.

The man closest to her said, "There's just been an increase in pirates lately, you know?"

The man in between the two others nodded and said, "Yeah, have you heard about the monkey who beat the crap out of some clown in the East Blue?"

Both of the men laughed at him and one smacked his back, "We haven't even gotten our drinks yet and you're already talking nonsense!"

"Come on! I know what I'm talking about here!" The man said angrily back with a slight blush.

"What I actually meant is the increase in pirates here. Not in the Weak Blue." The first man said.

The man further from her said, "Yeah, you're talking about the psycho, Kidd and Bonney or Bourne and the 'Blue Archer?'"

"Yeah, there's also a fresh one out there, apparently, he broke out of the South Blue Prison and took out both Commanders, plus several of the guards." This peaked the woman's interest as she paid more attention.

"Oh? What's his name?" The middle one said, breaking out of his embarrassment.

"Strahl 'Armband' Galsi. He came out through it all with barely a scratch."

"Damn, this Blue is starting to get frightening."

"Yeah." The one who spoke first looked over to see an empty barstool. "Hey Doug, wasn't there a red-haired woman sitting here?"

The bartender turned away from his current customer to see the empty barstool and adopted a pissed off expression. "Damn it! Where the hell did she go!?"

The red-haired woman was now on a small boat, sailing into the sea, a determined glint in her eyes. _That could be him, no that must be him!_ She thought as the sun went shone on to her face, revealing her features. She had yellow eyes, that were somewhat sunken in, and had a gaunt, malnourished face. She wore a yellow scarf that wrapped around her neck, a purple sleeveless top, a pair of pants with the right pant ripped at the thigh and a pair of sandals. On the outside of her revealed right thigh, there was a tattoo that looked to be the curved blade of a sword. _He has to be my chosen, or else!_

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
